Apuestas y Rumores
by Rachelgarf
Summary: <html><head></head>Dick y Garfield son 2 chicos qe acostumbran apostar con las chicas, pro tdo cambiara cuando conoscan a Rachel, unica chica qe no caira tan facil a sus pies. Pro ademas de soportarlos tendra que enfrentar los rumores qe an comenzado a circular sobre ella.</html>
1. Nuevo objetivo

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen, y no pretendo nada con este fic.**

APUESTAS Y RUMORES

1.-NUEVO OBJETIVO

Era un fin de semana normal en el internado. Apenas era de mañana pero había una gran cantidad de personas levantadas y paseando por el campus, desayunando algo ligero o incluso realizando alguna actividad al aire libre (como jugar deportes, entre otras).

Dos chicos estaban verdaderamente concentrados sentados en unas mesas que estaban afuera de la cafetería y miraban a algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-Bien Garfield- dijo Dick- quedamos empate con la última apuesta, pero esta vez veras que te gano.

-Eso quisieras- dijo Gar riendo- pero quien será ahora?

Tenían la mala costumbre de hacer apuestas en las que involucraban a chicas del colegio para jugar con ellas fingiendo interés en ellas para ver quien de los dos lograba conquistarla primero, o para ver quien era el que podía tener mas admiradoras.

-No lo se- dijo Dick mirando a todas las chicas que pasaban.

-Chicos- exclamo un chico que caminaba hacia ellos con un emparedado en la mano.

-Hola Víctor- dijeron ambos y volvieron a su tarea de buscar chicas.

Cuando Víctor se sentó a su lado y observo lo que ambos chicos miraban con tanta concentración sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

-Otra ves están apostando ¿verdad?- pregunto.

-Claro viejo- dijo Garfield con una sonrisa.

-Deberías unirte- se volvió Dick- veras que es divertido y competitivo.

-Jugar con los sentimientos de una chica solo para ganar dinero y luego botarla como si fuera basura no es mi definición de diversión- término por decir- además recuerden que todo en la vida se regresa.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír por lo que había dicho.

-Eso no nos pasara, no ay ninguna chica que haya logrado atraer nuestra atención en verdad- dijo Dick.

-Puede que en el pasado, pero quien sabe en el futuro- dijo Víctor terminando su emparedado- en fin me tengo que ir, Kory me va a ayudar con algunas tareas que no comprendo.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Nos vemos- dijo Gar.

-Adiós- dijo Víctor ya a unos metros de ellos.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de nuevo a buscar a su nuevo objetivo de apuesta. Pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por una chica rubia.

-Hola- dijo sentándose al lado de Garfield.

Ella sabía como solían tratar ellos dos a todas las chicas pero se había convertido en una de sus pocas amigas, además de que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Garfield. Pero el al igual que como con tantas otras chicas no le había prestado mas atención para algo mas que amistad.

-Hola Tara- dijo Garfield.

-Que hay?- pregunto Dick algo cansado de no encontrar a nadie.

-Emm no mucho- dijo ella pensativa un poco- o bueno mi compañera fue transferida a otra escuela ayer y me dijeron que hoy llegaría mi nueva compañera.

Ambos chicos prestaron más atención a lo que decía Tara, ya que si llegaba una alumna nueva eso implicaría una nueva apuesta. Se miraron y se sonrieron maliciosamente, aunque eso paso desapercibido para Tara.

-Y cuando llega?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Aun no lo se- admitió Tara- pero espero que no muy tarde, de echo me gustaría que ya hubiera llegado el pensar que posiblemente no me lleve bien con ella no me entusiasma mucho.

-A lo mejor se vuelve tu mejor amiga- dijo Garfield con una buena sonrisa dándole ánimos a Tara.

-Quien sabe.

-Tara- se acerco otro chico.

-Que es lo que quieres Jasón?- dijo Dick con la misma mueca de disgusto que Garfield.

Ellos y Jasón solían pelear desde que se conocieron, además de que se la mantenían compitiendo por todo, tratando de demostrar quien era el mejor.

-Nunca dije que viniera a hablar contigo idiota- respondió el.

Se giro hacia Tara que aun esperaba paciente que el hablara.

-Vine a decirte que tu compañera llego, pero como no encuentran llave de tu cuarto querían que fueras a dirección para que ella pueda entrar y para que le saquen dos copias a la llave.

-Ah de acuerdo- respondí Tara.

Después de decir eso se retiro, dejando a los tres chicos solos.

-Supongo que será mejor que valla- dijo Tara levantándose y comenzando a dirigirse a dirección.

Dick y Garfield se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa y corrieron tras de Tara. Se pusieron a cada lado de ella, quien solo los miro con la ceja alzada.

-No te importa que te acompañemos?- pregunto Dick sonriendo.

-Si, para que no vallas sola- dijo Garfield haciendo mostrando la sonrisa que usaba con las chicas.

Tara al verlo sonreír no pudo evitar decirles que si. Lo que provoco que ambos chicos se alegraran. En el camino los tres se fueron charlando hasta que llegaron al la dirección. Los tres se detuvieron, Tara al principio se sintió cohibida, pero a los pocos segundos no le importo.

-Creo que nosotros las esperaremos aquí- dijo Gar.

-Claro- dijo ella.

Después entro. Los chicos se alejaron unos pasos de la puerta y comenzaron a charlar.

-Bien entonces será como siempre 50 dólares el ganador- dijo Dick con una sonrisa en la que se mostraba toda su confianza.

-Que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante?- pregunto Garfield con la misma sonrisa.

-Te escucho.

-100 dólares el que conquiste su corazón.

-Y 50 más si logra acostarse con ella- concluyo Dick.

-Bien- dijeron ambos juntando sus manos en señal de "trato cerrado"

En la oficina

-Hola Tara- la saludo la directora con una chica al lado suyo.

-Hola señorita Johnson- respondió Tara, después su vista se poso en la chica nueva- hola soy Tara- le tendió la mano.

La chica se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

-Rachel- dijo.

Se soltaron.

-Bien ahora que se conocen quiero decirte Rachel que Tara será tu compañera de cuarto- dijo la directora- y realmente no creo que haya problema ya que nunca hemos tenido alguna queja de Tara.

-De acuerdo- se limito a responder Rachel.

-Bueno- dijo la directora empujando levemente a las chicas fuera de la oficina.

Abrió la puerta y la primera en salir fue Tara. Rachel logro esquivar a la directora y se dirigió hacia su equipaje.

-Supongo que tendremos que llamar a alguien para que te ayude con tu equipaje- dijo la directora.

-No será necesario- dijo Tara con una sonrisa, la directora la miro sin comprender- es que Dick y Garfield me acompañaron y ahí están- dijo mirando a donde estaban los chicos recargados en la pared.

Ambos se acercaron hacia ella, algo ansiosos por ver a su nueva presa.

-Que bien, entonces no hay problema.

Después se aparto de la puerta y le permitió ver a los chicos a la chica nueva. Ambos se quedaron algo asombrados por la belleza de la chica, ya que en realidad se esperaban a una chica parecida a todas las que ya habían tratado.

Ella traía arrastrando dos maletas medianas y bajo su brazo traía colgada una bolsa.

Cuando los chicos recordaron la apuesta se acercaron a ella.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Garfield con su típica sonrisa.

La chica se limito a entregarle una maleta.

-Si quieres dame la otra- dijo Dick con la mano extendida hacia la maleta.

Cuando ella se la dio distinguió un guiño por parte de Dick.

Se limito a alzar la ceja y darle la maleta.

Tara se coloco a su lado y caminaron con cada chico al lado de cada una.

-Rachel- dijo Tara, la aludida la miro esperando a que continuara- el es Garfield y el Dick- dijo Tara señalando a cada chico.

-Hola- dijo y volvió a posar la vista enfrente.

Tanto a Dick como a Garfield les pareció demasiado extraño eso, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a que una chica los mandara por un tubo tan rápido. Es decir la mitad de las chicas con las que habían jugado no les habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y el resto o solo deseaba que les volvieran a tomar atención o simplemente no les había importado. Y había pocas (Tara y Kory) con las que no había jugado por el hecho de que eran amigas suyas.

-Bueno y de donde vienes Rachel?- pregunto Tara tratando de hacer conversación.

-De una escuela que esta en Europa- respondió ella.

-Wow- exclamo Garfield- eso es genial, ¿y porque te transfirieron?

-Porque tuve algunos problemas con la hija de la directora- dijo ella.

Después una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro como si recordara algo que le había hecho.

-Que paso?- pregunto Dick.

-Cayo de las escaleras… accidentalmente- respondió Rachel como si se tratara de cualquier cosa simple.

- O-O -Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos y se detuvieron. Ella continuo caminando, pero a los pocos pasos se giro y miro a los chicos. Les dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo:

-Es broma- los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo (estilo anime) y continuaron su camino- a mi mama la transfirieron a esta ciudad y nos mudamos.

Ya habían llegado al cuarto de Tara y ahora también de Rachel. Tara abrió la puerta y dejo que los chicos pasaran para dejar las cosas. Rachel los siguió.

El lugar estaba divido en tres habitaciones, la primera era el baño, en la segunda había un par de sillones frente a una televisión y cerca de la televisión había un pequeño freezer, y en la tercera habitación había dos camas y dos escritorios.

Los chicos dejaron las cosas en el cuarto. Se dejaron caer en la cama de Tara cansados. Tara se rió al verlos.

-Tan cansados por unas simples maletas, me decepcionan en verdad- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No están tan ligeras- dijo Dick en su defensa, ya que no quería quedar mal frente a Rachel, quien en realidad no estaba mostrando atención alguna en la conversación que se estaba teniendo en su nueva habitación.

-Claro- dijo Tara sarcástica.

-Carga una- le dijo Garfield.

Ella hizo caso y comprobó lo que los chicos le habían dicho. Ambos mostraron una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Perdona si parezco imprudente- comenzó Tara- pero que tras en las maletas?

Rachel se giro.

-Son algunos libros- dijo.

Después de eso, coloco con facilidad una maleta sobre la cama, lo cual hizo sentir mal a los tres chicos, saco una toalla y ropa limpia. Después se giro y miro a Tara.

-Donde esta el baño?- pregunto.

Tara le indico donde estaba y después ella salió de la habitación.

Dick aprovecho la oportunidad, se levanto y salió tras ella, lo cual solo hizo reír a Garfield quien siguió acostado en la cama viendo el techo.

-Rachel espera- dijo Dick al llegar a su lado.

Ella se volteo con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno yo quería saber si…- al momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella se quedo paralizado. En el camino no había notado lo profundos y hermosos que eran.

Tenían un toque violeta muy singular, y el solo mirarlos era suficiente para quedar hipnotizado.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Rachel perdiendo la paciencia.

El sacudió la cabeza.

-Te gustaría salir ahorita un rato conmigo a pasear, podría enseñarte la escuela- dijo el.

-No gracias- respondió ella se volvió a girar.

-Pe… pero- no pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Aquello le desconcertó demasiado. Admitía que había actuado algo estúpido al principio pero ninguna chica se negaba a el, NINGUNA y Rachel no seria la excepción.

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado y me gustaria que dejarana sus Reviews para saber si le debo agregar o cambiar cosas... gracias**.


	2. Otro Rival

**Gracias por lo reviews de verdad se los agradesco =)…**

**Y antes de empezar bno CrazyloveTT Dick y Jason no son ermanos, aunque me gusto la idea despues de leer tu review ia tenia el segundo capitulo escrito.**

* * *

><p>2.-Nuevo Rival.<p>

-Entonces te rechazo?- pregunto Garfield.

-Si- dijo Dick con el ceño fruncido- pero solo fue porque estaba cansada.

-Ella te dijo eso?- pregunto Gar cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-No… pero era obvio- dijo- ¿y tu porque te quedaste a solas con Tara?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema- por lo general procuras no estar a solas con ella, por temor a ilusionarla mas.

A Tara y a Kory era a las únicas dos que los chicos trataban de no lastimar porque en verdad las consideraban sus amigas.

-No pienses mal- dijo Garfield moviendo las manos frente a el- solo que me imagine lo que ibas a hacer y recuerda que ninguno puede sabotear un intento del otro- respondió.

-Hola chicos- dijo Kory con Víctor al lado.

Los chicos se encontraban en el pasto bajo un árbol.

-Hola Kory, ya terminaron?- pregunto Dick.

-Aun no, pero decidimos descansar un poco.

-Nosotros hemos descansado todo el día- dijo Garfield cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose en el tronco del árbol y cerrando los ojos con gesto despreocupado.

-Cuando no- dijo irónico Víctor.

Garfield al escuchar eso abrió los ojos y como su amigo estaba sentado cerca de sus pies se limito a patearlo en la espalda. Al ver la reacción de dolor de su amigo sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Miren ahí viene Tara- dijo Kory entusiasmada- pero no viene sola- lo ultimo lo dijo algo curiosa.

-Hola- respondió Tara sentándose a un lado de Kory.

-Valla no te veía desde que eras pequeña- dijo Víctor.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero siempre has estado enorme- le respondió Rachel.

Los chicos no comprendieron lo que estaban diciendo. Víctor se levanto y abrazo a Rachel, ella correspondió el abrazo, pero pasados unos segundos lo soltó.

-Y no as cambiado nada- dijo el al notar la reacción de su abrazo.

Ella se encogió en hombros ligeramente.

-Se conocen?- pregunto Kory confundida.

-Si, cuando éramos niños ella vivía frente a mi casa y mi mama y la suya son muy amigas así que nos comenzamos a tratar por ellas, pero después nos volvimos amigos- comenzó a explicar Víctor- pero no nos volvimos a ver porque su madre fue enviada a Europa por el trabajo. Aunque te sigo considerando como mi pequeña hermanita- dijo alborotándole el cabello.

-Y tu sigues siendo mi hermano mayor- dijo ella- porque crees que mama me envío aquí.

Después solo se sonrieron.

-Hola soy Kory- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Le estrecho la mano y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Rachel- dijo.

-Siéntate Rachel- dijo Víctor.

Garfield aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero emitió una sonrisa burlona.

-No que muy cansada?- murmuro lo suficiente bajo como para que solo Dick escuchara.

-Cállate idiota- dijo el otro enojado, dándole un golpe en el estomago.

Garfield no esperaba aquello, y cuando recibió el golpe aventó los pies a los lados con fuerza. Aunque su pie derecho se estrello con algo no le tomo importancia. Abrió los ojos y miro a Dick molesto, pero el miraba frente a el con gesto de sorpresa.

-Rachel estas bien?- pregunto Kory preocupada.

Garfield comprendió lo que estaba viendo Dick, y bajo la mirada. Rachel tenía una expresión de dolor y se sobaba la espalda con la mano. El se incorporo rápidamente rojo por la pena.

-Si- dijo Rachel.

-Lo siento- dijo Garfield preocupado- en verdad no era mi intención patearte…

Ella levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera. Dejo de sobarse la espalda y lo miro.

-No te preocupes.

Pero como le había sucedido a Dick, Garfield también se sumergió en los ojos de la chica. Olvido lo que estaba a su alrededor y hasta olvido la razón por la que ella le había dicho eso. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba conforme se sumergía mas en esos ojos violetas.

Rachel levanto una ceja al ver que el chico no apartaba la mirada de ella y comenzaba a tener un gesto idiota.

-De acuerdo eso si es raro- dijo ella.

Dick le dio un codazo en las costillas a Garfield y el reacciono. Sacudió la cabeza, y se paso la mano por el cabello apenado.

-Ah, lo siento- dijo.

-No te preocupes.

-Rachel te gustaría venir con nosotras a dar un paseo por la escuela?- pregunto Kory con carita de perrito.

Realmente ella no deseaba ir, pero le pareció una buena idea para ir conociendo el lugar y después poder salir a pasear ella sola.

-De acuerdo- dijo.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a alejarse.

-Por lo que se ve tiene algo en contra tuyo- dijo Garfield burlándose.

-Por lo menos yo no la patee- dijo Dick haciendo que Garfield se callara.

Víctor comprendió de inmediato de lo que ese par estaba hablando.

-Ah no- dijo- no, no y NO- ambos que lo miraron sin comprender- con ella no. No van a hacer sus estupidas apuestas con ella.

-Que te pasa viejo?- pregunto Dick- acaso te gusta?

-7.7 no es por eso- dijo.

-Entonces?- pregunto Garfield.

-Simplemente a ella déjenla fuera de sus juegos- dijo el. Pero el ver las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos suspiro- por una razón, yo la considero como mi hermana menor y no soportaría que la lastimaran como lo han hecho con tantas chicas. Así que a ella no, es enserio- dijo Víctor mirándolos seriamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Dick.

-Buscaremos a alguien mas- agrego Garfield.

-Bien- dijo Víctor, eliminando el rastro de seriedad en su rostro. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco y leyó con rapidez el mensaje. Después se levanto- me tengo que ir chicos- dijo comenzando a caminar lejos de ellos, pero se detuvo dio media vuelta y los miro- están advertidos en verdad.

Los dos asintieron. Esperaron a que Víctor estuviera demasiado lejos para mirarse.

-Bueno entonces no haremos nada con ella frente a el- dijo Dick.

-Ok.

En la cafetería.

-Bueno esta es la cafetería- dijo Kory como si no fuera obvio.

-Es bastante grande- dijo Rachel- en mi antigua escuela era mas pequeña.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron por unos refrescos a la maquina que había al otro lado del lugar.

-Y ya hay algún chico que te interese- pregunto Kory.

-No- dijo Rachel volteando a verla- aun no e…

Pero no pudo terminar ya que se estampo con alguien que le tiro el refresco encima.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico- no te vi, lo lamento de verdad.

-Genial- dijo ella- aquí si saben recibir a gente nueva.

Al momento que levanto la vista se asombro con los ojos del chico, de un color miel. El chico sonrió al verla, nunca la había visto y por un momento agradeció haberse topado con ella.

Kory y Tara fueron testigos de cómo los dos chicos se miraban fijamente y como no se apartaban no del otro.

Rachel reacciono de pronto. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso para atrás. Bajo la miraba y noto que su ropa estaba totalmente mojada.

-En verdad lo siento- dijo el chico.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella- al paso que va este día no me sorprendería si alguien me tirara la comida por accidente encima.

El se rió por su cometaria.

-Soy Jasón- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano.

-Rachel- dijo ella estrechándosela.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar a que te cambies de ropa- sugirió el amablemente.

-No te preocupes- volví a decir por tercera vez en el día.

-En serio- dijo el- me sentiría mal si no es así.

-Pero es que yo vengo con…- miro a Tara y Kory que le dirigieron una sonrisa de aliento.

-No importa, el lugar no es muy grande, nos encontraremos en donde dejamos a los chicos- dijo Kory ayudando a Rachel.

-Podemos mostrarte el lugar mañana- dijo Tara.

-Entonces eres nueva- dijo Jasón.

-Me habías visto antes?- pregunto Rachel irónicamente.

Nuevamente el se rió de su comentario.

-Bueno, los veremos luego- después de decir eso Tara tomo a Kory del brazo y se la llevo al lado contrario.

-Vamos- dijo el.

-Si.

-En cual cuarto estas?

-En el 19, esta en el primer piso- dijo Rachel.

-Bueno- dijo.

En el trascurso, Rachel se percato de que algunas personas los miraban fijamente y algunas chicas se decían cosas en el oído sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Bien ahora me siento incomoda- reconoció Rachel.

-Porque?- pregunto el confundido, pero al mirar a los lados comprendió- que no te importe, siempre que llega alguien nuevo es así.

-Pero no me había pasado en todo el día- dijo ella.

-Pero ahora estas conmigo- dijo el sonriendo.

Ella lo miro sin comprender.

-Quieres darles de que hablar?- pregunto el divertido.

-Que…?- comenzó a decir pero le sorprendió cuando el le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el.

Rachel se desconcertó por un momento, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

-Buen intento- dijo ella empujándolo con una mano en su pecho y separándose de el- pero no te funcionara.

-Siempre se puede seguir tratando- dijo el con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

Rachel rodó los ojos y continuaron caminando. Cuando llegaron ella abrió la puerta, entraron. El espero en los sillones mientras que ella se cambiaba de ropa.

Bajo el árbol.

Dick y Garfield seguían ahí. Estaban conversando sobre varias cosas cuando llegaron las chicas.

-Hola- dijo Kory.

-Valla eso fue rápido- dijo Dick.

-Y Rachel?- pregunto Garfield tratando de no mostrar el interés en su pregunta.

-Ella esta con Jasón- dijo Tara-

-QUE?- exclamaron ambos chicos levantándose.

Tara y Kory los miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Donde están?- pregunto Dick sintiendo como la ira le subía.

Era horrible que una chica lo rechazara, pero que la misma chica se quedara a solas con Jasón era muchísimo peor.

-En nuestra habitación- dijo Tara algo intimidada por la mirada de ambos chicos- Jasón le tiro el refresco encima y se ofreció para acompañarla a cambiarse de ropa.

-Como si fuera tan cortes- dijo Garfield también molesto- lo único que quieres es ver hasta donde puede llegar con ella.

Después de decir eso salieron corriendo a la habitación.

Las chicas se miraron, los miraron, se volvieron a mirar para encogerse en hombros y ocupar los lugares en los que ellos estaban.

Habitación de Rachel y Tara.

-Supongo que esto esta mejor- dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto.

-Te ves bien- dijo Jasón levantándose.

Ella llevaba puesta una playera negra de manga larga que dejaba los hombros descubiertos y un short de mezclilla.

-Gracias- dijo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Rachel abrió la puerta, pero en eso Garfield seguido de Dick se estrellaron con ella haciendo que callera al suelo y sobre ella cayo Garfield que al verla bajo el le sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola… de nuevo- exclamo el.

-Podrías quitarte?

-Ah si, lo siento- se levanto rápidamente.

Le tendió la mano para que ella se levantara. Ella tomo su mano y se apoyo con la otra para levantarse del suelo.

-Bueno veo que estas con tus amigos- dijo Jasón con un tono algo molesto- será mejor que me valla. Te veo después- se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Rachel aun estaba extrañada por la forma en la que ellos dos habían entrado.

-Se puede saber que les pasa?

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a pensar en que era lo que podían decirle y que fuera creíble.

-Una carrera- exclamo Dick.

-Si eso, estábamos compitiendo por quien podía llegar aquí primero.

-En ese caso felicidades- dijo ella sin ninguna alegría en la voz.

-Podrías darme algún premio- dijo Garfield moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-No tengo nada que podría darte.

-Como lo sabes si no te lo he dicho?

-Que quieres?- pregunto ella dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño freezer.

-Que salgas conmigo- dijo él.

Dick estaba algo asombrado con la forma en la que Garfield estaba tratando de convencerla de que salga con él.

-Y que pasaría si no quiero- dijo ella sacando una lata de refresco y abriéndola.

-Porque no habrías de querer? No sabes como soy, incluso podría gustarte.

En ese momento Rachel se atraganto un poco con el refresco.

-Que cosa, salir contigo o tu?

-Podrían ser ambas no crees- dijo él mostrando la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado cuando se conocieron.

Ella lo pensó por un rato.

-Lo siento, no me convenciste- dijo.

A Garfield se le borro la sonrisa. Tampoco el estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran y su sonrisa nunca fallaba. No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado.

-Por lo menos podrías decir que lo pensaras- dijo.

-Eso seria mentir, y prefiero no hacerlo- dijo ella recargándose en la pared.

-Que prefieres no hacer?- pregunto Tara entrando a la habitación.

-Mentir- dijo y tomo lo que quedaba del refresco.

Lo tiro en un bote que estaba cerca.

-Me voy a dormir, me siento algo cansada- dijo, se despidió de la mano de todos.

-Te sigo, también estoy cansada- dijo Tara.

Miro a los chicos que seguían ahí. Dick comprendió la indirecta, pero Garfield apenas fue consciente. Seguía pensando en que había hecho mal para que Rachel lo rechazara tan rápido.

-Garfield- grito Tara para atraer su atención.

-Ah- dijo él chico aun ido- ¿Qué pasa?

-Podrías irte ya en verdad quiero dormir.

-Claro adiós.

Salió de la habitación y camino hasta la suya aun dándole vueltas al asunto.

**Bueno aqi termina el segundo capitulo, espero que les aya gustado a mi en lo personal me gusto darle a Garfield una personalidad algo despreocupada jeejee**

**Y siendo sincera aun no estoy segura de cn qien se qedara rachel porque tmbn me gusta la pareja que ace cn jason pro no estoy mui segura así qe se aceptan sugerencias sobre cn qien se qeda =)**

**Bno espero que sigan dejando reviews y tratare de publicar un capitulo diario =) Adiós**


	3. Primer Dia de Clases

**De verdad que gracias por los reviews en los que han dicho que les gusta mi historia y me piden que la continúe =)**

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo como prometí voy a estar tratando de publicar un capitulo seguido…**

3.-PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

-Rachel apúrate- dijo Tara.

-Ya voy- respondió.

Ambas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a los salones. Rachel miraba el papel que le habían entregado en el que se indicaban todas las clases. La primera era calculo.

-Que clases tienes primero?- pregunto Tara.

-Calculo.

-Ve derecho y das vuelta a la izquierda es el numero 105- le indico Tara- me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo gimnasia y ya es tarde.

-Esta bien- dijo Rachel comenzando a dirigirse al salón.

Tara noto que ella no se veía muy animada.

-No te pongas nerviosa- dijo atrás de ella- Dick esta en esa clase.

"Eso debe alegrarme?" pensó Rachel. Se giro, pero Tara ya no estaba. Sacudió la cabeza y continúo caminando por donde su amiga le había indicado.

Llego al salón y toco un par de veces, abrió la puerta. Reconoció algunas caras del sábado. Varias de las chicas que estaban ahí habían estado hablando a sus espaldas.

-Pasa- indico el profesor cuando ella lo hizo el profesor se acerco a ella- chicos ella es Rachel- después de decir eso la volteo a ver- siéntate haya atrás.

Asintió y camino hasta donde el profesor le había indicado.

Una chica metió el pie por donde ella estaba pasando con el fin de humillarla, ya que había visto el otro día como Dick la ayudaba con sus maletas. Rachel no se percato de eso y tropezó con su pie, lo cual solo hizo reír a la chica.

Dick se levanto velozmente y la sostuvo por los hombros antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

Varios chicos voltearon a ver la escena. Los chicos no le tomaron importancia, pero un par de chicas (entre ellas la chica que le había metido el pie) sintieron rabiar al ver que el chico no la soltaba.

-Que esta pasando haya atrás- dijo el profesor.

Rachel se separo de Dick y se volteo.

-Nada me tropecé con la pata de la silla- respondió.

-Claro así se le dice ahora- exclamo el profesor entre dientes, algunos de los chicos de en frete lo escucharon y se rieron.

Rachel había leído los labios del profesor, así que rodó los ojos y sentó en el asiento que le habían indicado, atrás de Dick.

Cuando el profesor comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón Dick se volteo para hablar con Rachel. Pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que estaba sacando una pluma y un cuaderno de su mochila.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el.

Rachel coloco sus cosas en la banca y lo miro.

-Si… Emm gracias- dijo algo apenada porque no estaba acostumbrara a que la gente hiciera cosas por ella.

-No importa- respondió el restándole importancia- y procura no acercarte mucho a esa chica- dijo Dick apuntando a la que le había metido el pie con los ojos.

-Debería preguntar el porque- dijo ella comenzando a tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor estaba escribiendo.

-Porque esta enamorada de mi- dijo Dick poniendo una sonrisa victoriosa, pensando que con eso la chica se percataría de la suerte que tenía por la atención que él le brindaba- de echo muchas chicas lo están.

-Valla eres todo un galán- dijo Rachel sarcástica aun con los ojos en su cuaderno.

-Si lo quieres ver así- continuo haciendo uso de su técnica- varias de ellas caen a mis pies.

-Eso debe gustarte mucho- otro sarcasmo.

-No tanto si no es la chica indicada- dijo usando todo el encanto de su mirada en la chica.

-Dick- Rachel dejo de escribir se recargo en el escritorio y se inclino hacia él.

El comprendió que con eso le estaba demostrando que ya la tenía.

-Si- dijo el haciéndose un poco para atrás.

-Tienes muchas chicas rendidas a tus pies ¿verdad?- dijo Rachel acercándose un poco mas a él.

"Valla me va a besar en frente de todos" pensó asombrado el chico.

-Si- respondió acercándose un poco más.

-Entonces ve a hablar con ellas y a mi déjame en paz- dijo Rachel separándose del chico y continuando escribiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- O-O…

Dick no podía comprender que había sido eso. Por un momento ya casi había besado a la chica nueva y ganado la apuesta, pero al siguiente ella le había dicho que la dejara en paz. Se giro y no la volteo a ver en el resto de la clase lo que en realidad a la chica le alegro.

No pensó que esa técnica fallaría la había usado con algunas chicas tiempo atrás y jamás se imagino que pudiera resultar así. El resto de la clase intento pensar en su próximo movimiento para que ella cayera a sus pies.

"Parece que entendió mi punto" pensó sonriente Rachel al ver que el chico no la volvió a voltear a ver.

Cuando sonó la campana Rachel recogió sus cosas lentamente, y miro la hoja para ver cual era su siguiente clase. Salió del salón y se sorprendió al ver a Dick recargado en la pared.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y él se acerco, pero ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde pensaba que estaría el salón.

-Espera- dijo Dick llegando a su lado.

Rachel lo miro pero no se detuvo, continuo su camino.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió en el salón- se disculpo- me comporte como un…

-Cretino- termino Rachel la frase.

Nuevamente Dick se desconcertó pero asintió.

-Si como un cretino y lo siento.

La chica vio en sus ojos lo que él quería que viera, que era una disculpa sincera.

-Acepto tus disculpas- retomo la caminata.

-Cual es tu siguiente clase?

-Química- respondió.

"Rayos en esa clase esta Garfield" pensó Dick algo desanimado.

-Es aquí- dijo.

Rachel se detuvo al igual que él.

-Gracias- después abrió la puerta y entro al salón.

Dick continúo su camino aun sorprendido por Rachel, en verdad esa chica era diferente, era… tal vez… especial… para él? Dick se rio al pensar eso y retomo su caminata pensando en como lograría ganarse su cariño.

Mientras Rachel se dirigió a una mesa que estaba al final del salón, junto a la ventana, la clase anterior había disfrutado estar atrás. Por extraño que pareciera se había dado cuenta de que parecía haber llamado la atención de varias personas en el internado, y la idea de sentarse hasta enfrente dándole la facilidad para que la miraran y hablaran de ella no le atraía mucho.

Se sentó en el asiento a un lado de la ventana y miro por la ventana hasta que el salón se lleno.

-Hola Rachel.

Aquella voz le pareció familiar a Rachel, y a regañadientes volteo a encontrarse con los ojos de Garfield que le dirigieron una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió ella.

El se sentó a su lado y presto atención a la maestra que estaba entrando.

-No es que me moleste- dijo Rachel volteando a verlo. Garfield la miro con la misma sonrisa- pero ahí muchos lugares libres, porque te sientas aquí?

La chica pensó que con eso, Garfield comprendería que quería estar sola en esa clase. Era su favorita y no tenía la intención de que querer estar con alguien mas.

-Y porque no te sientas con alguien mas tu?- pregunto Garfield con la misma sonrisa.

Rachel no esperaba una respuesta así. Lo único que esperaba era que el se levantara a cambiarse de lugar.

-Tal vez porque yo llegue primero- dijo.

-Puede ser- lo pensó por unos segundos Garfield- pero la verdad es que estas en mi lugar- apunto el lugar en el que Rachel estaba sentada.

Ella enrojeció por completo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Tomo su

mochila y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Garfield la tomo de la mano.

-No importa- dijo el- quédate, tu compañía no me molesta.

Ella se volvió a sentar, pero noto que Garfield aun no apartaba la mano de la suya. Y por como la estaba estrechando parecía no querer soltarla. Ella aparto su mano de la de el, él la volvió a mirar con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, van a hacer una practica por parejas- comenzó la maestra- con las instrucciones que vienen en el pizarrón.

-Quieres hacer pareja conmigo?- pregunto Garfield con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro- respondió.

Rachel vio como varias chicas miraban a Garfield con ojos de bobas y otras como la veían a ella echando chispas.

-Bueno entonces comencemos- dijo él.

"Creo que puedo aprovechar a intentar hablar mas con ella" pensó Garfield feliz al pensar que le cerraría la boca a Dick cuando se enterara que había hecho pareja con Rachel.

Hicieron el trabajo en silencio y terminaron pronto. Rachel saco su ipod y se coloco los audífonos, iba a encenderlo, pero la mano de Garfield la detuvo nuevamente. Ella levanto la vista sin comprender.

-Si quieres conservarlo te recomiendo que no lo uses aquí.

Ella asintió y con la mano que tenía libre se quito los audífonos.

Garfield la miro y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Rachel guardo el ipod en la mochila.

"Bien no me a dicho nada, lo cual solo significa que no le mole…"

-Podrías soltarme?- pregunto Rachel interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

-Ah?- pregunto él algo confundido. Rachel lo miro y después bajo la mirada hacia donde estaban sus manos unidas- ah, si lo siento.

Separo su mano de la suya con algo de malestar.

-Porque no están trabajando chicos?- pregunto la maestra al ver que solo charlaban.

-Ya terminamos- dijo Rachel.

-Valla eso es estupendo- dijo la maestra feliz- supongo que deberías alegrarte de tener una compañera así Garfield al parecer ella si entiende química- dijo la maestra ya retirándose, pero después se giro y se acerco a Rachel- disculpa cual es tu nombre?

-Rachel.

-Bueno Rachel, veras tu compañero no es muy hábil con la química- Garfield se encogió en la silla algo apenado por lo que estaba haciendo la maestra- y me preguntaba si podrías ser tutora?

-Ehh… claro- respondió Rachel.

-Bien- dijo la maestra caminado de nuevo hacia los lugares de enfrente en donde los chicos aun no habían comenzado.

-Bueno tutora…- comenzó Garfield, ella lo miro- cual es tu hora libre? para que puedas ayudarme.

Rachel miro su hoja.

-La quinta- respondió.

-Genial, también es mi hora libre- dijo Garfield.

En eso sonó la campana.

-Entonces te veré a la quinta hora- dijo Garfield al ver a Rachel salir de ahí. Ella lo miro y asintió.

Después de ese día, el primer mes paso muy rápido para la mayoría. Incluso para Rachel. Las dos primeras semanas fueron muy difíciles ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tener las atenciones que Dick y Garfield le daban y no comprendía porque se esforzaban tanto en salir con ella, si ella ya los había rechazado un montón de veces, pero ambos chicos eran persistentes y siempre que estaban a solas con ella la invitaban a estudiar con ellos, a ver una película un sábado en la noche en su cuarto, a tomar algo en la cafetería. Siempre era una invitación diferente pero siempre obtenían las mismas respuestas "no gracias" "ya tengo planes" aunque no los tuviera, "estoy muy cansada" "tengo que estudiar para algún examen"

Sin embargo ellos no se rendían tan fácilmente. Procuraban estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, algo extraño un poco en ambos, ya que la chica con cada rechazo solo lograba que ellos se interesaran más por ella y deseaban que solo les diera un si. Sentían algo extraño cuando estaban con ella, pero pensaban que era solo el hecho de que no estaban acostumbrados a que una chica los rechazara tantas veces seguidas.

La apuesta de los chicos se había vuelto ahora más interesante, ya que ahora eran más competitivos que antes, querían llamar su atención de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso parecía que ella había logrado obtener la atención que nunca le dieron a las demás. Aunque ahora no era solo por el dinero la razón por las que ellos peleaban por el amor y la atención de la chica, si no porque en verdad querían demostrar quien era el mejor, y Rachel parecía ser la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Lo cual no paso desapercibido por la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela. Quien al ver como Rachel los rechazaba las hacia pensar que tal vez ella estaba loca por rechazar a dos de los chicos mas solicitados. Claro que los celos crecieron cuando veían como ambos chicos la seguían a todas partes, y en las clases que hacían parejas siempre eran los primeros en acercarse a ella.

Incluso varias trataron de humillarla enfrente de ellos pero nada funcionaba. Cuando estaban en clases de educación física (clase en la que estaban Rachel, Garfield y Dick) y jugaban quemados todas las chicas le lanzaban las pelotas a Rachel, quien a pesar de evitarlas como podía, tenía a los chicos frente a ella, protegiéndola de los golpes. Y eso solo lograba crear más celos por parte de todas las chicas, ya que cada plan fracasaba porque Rachel siempre era "rescatada" por Dick o Garfield.

**Jeejee y bueno aquí medio se explica porque las chicas están tan celosas de Rachel,, pero en otro capitulo tmbn se explicara el porque se hablaba de ella cuando estaba con Jasón. **

**Y un adelanto que doy es que en el sig. Capitulo a Rachel le pasara algo que no quiere pero que tendrá que aceptar si no quiere reprobar el semestre y eso solo hará que los celos de las chicas aumenten jeejee pro no diré mas…. =) **

**Espero que sigan dejando los review porque en verdad me agrada saber lo que piensan =) porque aun no se con quien se quedara…**


	4. Clases de Gimnasia

**Aqi dejo el cuarto capitulo, ya que no estoy muy segura de que pueda subir un capitulo mañana. **

**En este capitulo vuelve a aparecer Jasón…**

5.-CLASES DE GIMNASIA Y CAIDAS.

Bueno recordando ya paso un mes desde que Rachel llego.

Rachel se dirigió a los vestidores de chicas. Cuando entro se encontró a Kory que estaba por salir. Era normal que se la encontrara ahí, ya que Kory tenía gimnasia una hora antes que Rachel y siempre se saludaban mientras se cambiaban.

-Hola Rachel- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió.

-Oye un consejo- dijo Kory acercándose a ella, Rachel la miro para que continuara- los ejercicios de hoy serán algo difíciles si te pones de pareja con una chica, así que trata de que te toque un chico.

Después de decir eso se fue.

Rachel pensó lo que había dicho mientras se cambiaba. No comprendía que era lo que había tratado de decir con aquello. Siguió a unas chicas que también terminaron de cambiarse, el atuendo constaba de un short y una playera de manga corta.

-Rachel- exclamo Dick.

-Hola de nuevo Dick- dijo ella sin mucho animo en la voz.

-Hola Dick- dijo Garfield ya que era la única clase que ambos tenían juntos.

-Saben realmente esta y calculo son mis clases favoritas- dijo Dick mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a soportar las continuas indirectas de ambos chicos.

-Yo prefiero la quinta hora- dijo Garfield sonriendo- es la hora en la que…- comenzó a decir mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa algo diferente a la que habituaba tener.

-Si lo se, te ayudo con química- dijo Rachel restándole importancia.

-Que ocurre? No te agrada tener clases con nosotros- dijo Dick con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Al contrario me hace saltar del gusto- dijo Rachel sarcástica.

-Que graciosa- dijo Garfield- no finjas, te agrada estar con nosotros- le coloco una mano en los hombros.

Ella alzo las cejas al sentir el tacto de el.

-No tienes idea- volví a decir sarcástica liberándose del abrazo de Garfield.

La maestra llego y pito con un silbato para atraer la atención de todas las personas. Rachel se acerco ya que no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía la maestra, pero sin darse cuenta choco con un chico.

-Valla- dijo el- seguimos encontrándonos así.

-Hola Jasón- dijo Rachel.

-Chicos hoy se pondrán en parejas, pero al ver las cosas que pasaron en la clase anterior procuren que las parejas sean chico y chica.

-Quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto Jasón.

-Si- respondió Rachel.

Aquello molesto a ambos chicos. Dos chicas al ver que Rachel se había puesto con Jasón se acercaron triunfantes a ellos, felices de que por fin ninguno estuviera tras Rachel. Dick y Garfield no les tomaron mucha importancia, pero aceptaron estar con ellas para ver si Rachel se percataba de que no estarían por siempre tras ella. Aunque sus planes no se vieron muy bien, ya que ella no les presto atención.

-Bueno- continuo la maestra al ver las parejas completas- lo primero que harán será el calentamiento, pero recuerden- dijo mirando a Garfield y a Dick- que ese es individual.

Jasón soltó una risa al ver aquello y solo recibió miradas asesinas de ambos chicos.

Un calentamiento individual después.

-De acuerdo, ahora- dijo la maestra atrayendo la atención de todos- chicas colóquense frente a sus parejas- después de que todas lo hicieron- chicos pongan sus manos sobre la CADERA de las chicas no mas abajo- dijo asiendo énfasis para aclarar en donde pusieran sus manos- bueno estos ejercicios son necesarios ya que la escuela quiere tener su equipo de animadoras y de aquí serán escogidas las parejas que entraran.

-Y que ocurre si no me interesa ser porrista- dijo Rachel, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas que la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Bueno, si no veo tu esfuerzo suficiente reprobaras la materia por lo que queda del semestre- dijo la maestra.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

-Continuando con la explicación- dijo la maestra- lo que van a hacer es, las chicas saltaran lo mas que puedan y los chicos las van a impulsar para intentar atraparlas después- cuando termino de hablar hizo sonar su silbato. (se que no es muy original, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que hicieran)

Todos los hicieron, aunque algunas chicas cayeron al suelo, otras si consiguieron hacerlo. Jasón atrapo a Rachel antes de que se cayera. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, lo cual solo provoco que Dick y Garfield se molestaron con aquello.

-Bien, será como una pequeña eliminatoria- dijo la maestra- las parejas que no hicieron bien el ejercicio ya no continuaran. A excepción de algunos chicos que van a ayudar en ejercicios mas próximos. Y no se preocupen los que ya no participan no están reprobados.

Después de decir eso indico un par de ejercicios más en los que cada vez salían mas parejas. Hasta que quedaron solo cuatro parejas.

-No sabía que eras tan flexible- dijo Jasón.

-Y porque habrías de saberlo?- pregunto Rachel.

Escuchar aquello alegro un poco más a Dick y a Garfield porque notaron que ella no usaba solo su sarcasmo con ellos.

Jasón la miro con una sonrisa, pero aun había curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Practicaba yoga en mi antigua escuela- dijo Rachel borrando la sonrisa que se había formado en los chicos- por eso soy flexible.

-Buena respuesta- dijo Jasón.

-Bueno para el siguiente ejercicio necesitamos solo dos chicas- dijo la maestra.

Rachel se iba a ofrecer para quedar fuera pero la maestra le dirigió una mirada en la que le indicaba que no dijera nada.

-Karina y Ana- descansen.

Las chicas eliminadas eran las parejas de Dick y Garfield lo cual elevaba las probabilidades de que unos de ellos hiciera equipo con Rachel.

-Dick estas con Rachel y Jasón, Garfield con Peter y Charlotte.

Dick se coloco al lado de Rachel y Garfield se fue con los otros dos chicos.

Ya nadie estaba demostrando algún interés en lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando Dick termino con Rachel muchas chicas miraron ya que habían notado el interés de el en ella.

-Chicos tómense de las manos- indico la maestra. Peter y Garfield lo hicieron de la manera en la que la maestra lo decía, pero Dick y Jasón solo se miraron con desprecio.

-Esta bromeando verdad?- dijo Dick dirigiéndose a la maestra.

-No pienso hacerlo- dijo Jasón.

-No sean inmaduros- dijo Rachel al ver la cara de la maestra- no se van a morir.

Ambos chicos lo hicieron a regañadientes.

La maestra les indico a Charlotte y a Rachel que se colocaran atrás de ellos. Después se apoyarían en los hombros de los chicos para subir los pies en donde estaban sus manos. La maestra les indico a cuatro chicos que miraban que se colocaran dos detrás de Rachel y dos detrás de Charlotte en caso de que cayera, pudieran atraparlas.

Mostrándoles como iba a hacer el movimiento para colocar los pies de las chicas en cada hombro la maestra les indico que lo hicieran.

Cuando lo intento el equipo de Garfield la chica cayo por una falla de su compañero así que la maestra poso su atención en el otro equipo.

Rachel inhalo aire antes de decirles a los chicos que lo hicieran. Para su suerte pudieron hacerlo y el ejercicio salió bien.

-Rachel levanta los brazos- dijo la maestra, ella obedeció.

Después de hacer eso, los chicos siguieron la instrucción de la maestra de apartar los pies de ella, para atraparla antes de que se cayera.

-Bueno ahora intentaremos lo mismo, pero será con Garfield también- dijo la maestra indicándole al chico que se uniera.

Las parejas de Dick y Garfield se acercaron ya que la maestra quería que intentaran una pirámide. Los chicos estarían abajo, las chicas en medio y Rachel hasta arriba, con lo cual ella no estaba muy feliz.

Por extraño que pareciera la maestra logro que los chicos hicieran la pirámide.

-Hazte a un lado- dijo Dick empujando a Jasón.

-No puedo- respondió molesto- el estorbo no me deja.

-A quien le dices estorbo imbécil- dijo Garfield.

-Dejen de pelear- dijo una de las chicas.

-Muévete Dick- dijo Jasón.

-Deja de molestar- dijo Dick.

Dick empujo un poco a Jasón pero logro que ambos perdieran el equilibrio haciendo tambalear a las chicas y que Rachel perdiera la concentración y tratara de recobrar el equilibrio.

A Jasón y a Dick les fallaron las piernas y cayeron, los chicos que estaban atrás atraparon a las dos chicas. Garfield logro atrapar a Rachel con algo de dificultad antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

Aun sin soltarla la miro preocupado.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el chico.

-Si- dijo Rachel- gracias.

-Bueno en vista de que dos de ustedes no pueden concentrarse mientras están cargando a las personas- dijo la maestra dirigiéndose a Dick y a Jasón que seguían en el suelo- los quiero ver aquí al finalizar las clases para darles su castigo.

-Y nosotras?- pregunto una de las chicas emocionada.

-Entramos en el equipo?- dijo la otra igual de emocionada.

-Si- dijo la maestra- los seis están en el equipo.

"LOS SEIS" pensó Rachel molesta. Ella no deseaba unirse al equipo en realidad era lo ultimo que quería hacer.

-Creo que esta en un error- dijo bajándose de los brazos de Garfield- yo le dije que no quería estar en el equipo.

-Pues es una pena- dijo la maestra fingiendo tristeza- porque eres la única que logro hacer todos los ejercicios completos y ya te nombre como capitana.

-Usted que?- pregunto Rachel sin creerlo.

-Eres la que se mostró mas ágil, y siempre es la capitana la mas ágil.

-Pero yo no quiero ser parte del equipo, menos la capitana- dijo ella tratando de librarse de eso.

-Vamos será divertido- dijo la maestra dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a todos- las practicas serán todos los días aquí de cinco a siete. Los veo en la tarde.

Salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y decirle que con ella no

contara.

Nuevamente las chicas que compartían la clase con ella sintieron punzadas de celos al saber que la chica nueva y antisocial, seria la capitana del equipo de porristas, el puesto mas solicitado por todas las chicas. Ya que eso implicaba popularidad y a gran parte de los chicos, que por alguna extraña razón siempre se fijaban en la capitana.

Le lanzaron miradas echando chispas, pero ella no se percato de eso por estar tratando de encontrar una forma de librarse de eso, lo cual solo aumento el coraje de las chicas. Pensaban que para Rachel nada era suficiente, ya que no le bastaba con tener el interés de ahora tres de los chicos mas guapos del colegios (Dick, Garfield y Jasón), sino que también había acaparado el puesto mas importante entre todas las chicas.

-Valla- dijo Garfield acercándose a ella- supongo que deberías estar feliz. Todas las chicas lo único que quieren es ser capitana de este equipo.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Rachel-yo no soy como todas las chicas, y no me interesa formar parte de esto, lo único que quiero es pasar desapercibida.

-Vamos Rach, será divertido- dijo el intentando animarla.

-No me digas así- dijo la chica al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

-Como digas- dijo el- además creo no hayas conseguido pasar desapercibida.

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto ella.

-Todos hablan de ti- dijo- tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para la siguiente hora, te veo en el almuerzo.

Después se fue. Rachel no pudo preguntarle porque decía que todos hablaban de ella, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y irse de ahí. Aunque sintió melancolía por su vieja escuela, en ella nadie hablaba con ella ni de ella. Le parecía mas fácil estar así, pasar desapercibida y no ser alguien en quien todo mundo se fija. Pero parecía que aquello en ese lugar no iba a ser posible.

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si se lo difícil que es imaginar a Rachel como porrista y menos como capitana pero, no se me pareció que eso le puede dar mas trama a la historia. **

**Gracias por los reviews, por fa sigan dejando en verdad aun no se con quien se va a quedar Rachel…**


	5. Cita?

**Gracias por los reviews. Trate de acerlo mas largo aunque no pude mucho, y tmbn de explicar un poco porque hablan de Rachel.**

5.-CITA?

Después de tratar con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la clase de gimnasia la hora del descanso llego. Rachel no pudo esconder lo feliz que se sentía de al fin poder librarse de todo eso por al menos unos minutos.

-Hermanita- exclamo Víctor feliz de verla- como te ha ido?

-No muy bien hermano- dijo ella.

-Porque?- pregunto.

-Rachel- dijo Tara corriendo hasta donde ella estaba junto con Kory- compartimos la clase anterior…

-Y no nos dijiste que eres la capitana de las porristas- llegaron hasta donde estaba y la abrazaron.

-Y no se les ocurrio una razon de porque no lo hice?- pregunto Rachel mientras era sofocada- chicas me ahogo, no respiro.

Despues de decir eso ambas la soltaron y se rieron.

-O-O -Víctor al ver aquello pensó que era una broma- hahahaha- comenzó a reír- Rachel capitana del… equipo de…- de la risa no podía hablar bien- porristas… hahahaha- continuo riendo- buena broma.

-Víctor no es broma- dijo Tara sonriendo.

-Es cierto- dijo Kory.

Víctor miro a Rachel pidiendo una explicación.

-Tienen razón- dijo con ninguna pizca de ánimo.

-Eso si que es nuevo en ti- dijo Víctor con una sonrisa tratando de darle ánimos a su hermanita- aunque sigo sin imaginarte con pompones y una minifalda saltando y gritando dame una A, dame una B, dame una C...

-Continua así y te daré una G… pero de golpe- dijo Rachel molesta.

-Admítelo Rachel, ni tú te imaginas.

-Gracias por comprender - respondió.

-Solo tengo una pregunta.

-Cual?

-Si no te gusta, porque no renuncias?

-No crees que ya lo intente- respondió frustrada- la maestra no me dejo.

-Porque?

-Porque dice que si lo hago me puede reprobar en el semestre.

-Y la buena Rachel se niega a reprobar una materia- concluyo el chico.

-Ya me conoces.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Tara.

-Si amigos, el día esta muy lindo para pasarlo dentro.

-Créeme Kory, este día es lo mas alejado a bonito para mi.

-Sigo sin comprender porque no quieres el puesto amiga, es el mas solicitado.

Aquello le recordó a Rachel la platica que había tenido con Garfield una hora antes.

-Kory- la llamo Rachel, ella volteo con una sonrisa- me ves normal?- pregunto la chica dándose una vuelta.

Kory la miro de arriba abajo. Rachel traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba grande y sujetaba con un cinturón negro, una playera azul noche pegada, y unos tenis negros. Miro su rostro, no traía maquillaje ni ningún accesorio como un collar, un arete. No traía ningún peinado, su cabello solo estaba cepillado.

Sin poder evitarlo miro al resto de las chicas. La gran mayoría traía maquillaje, algún peinado, y la ropa que traían tenía mucho color para resaltar.

Rachel se percato de cómo la mirada de Kory viajaba de ella hacia otras chicas. Después la volvió a mirar, ella alzo una ceja esperando a que Kory respondiera.

-Solo tienes un estilo diferente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es solo el estilo- dijo Rachel desanimada por que su amiga no entendiera su punto.

-Entonces que es?

-Lo que Rachel quiere decir es que no es como la mayoría de las chicas, no quiere ser capitana porque prefiere pasar desapercibida- dijo Tara ayudándole a Rachel.

-Oh- dijo Kory entendiendo el punto- pero Rachel eso no es posible- termino por decir con una sonrisa.

Otra vez con eso. Que demonios querían decir Garfield y Kory con eso.

-Porque lo dices?

-Rachel varia gente habla sobre ti- dijo Tara.

-Sobre que?- pregunto Rachel entre confundida y molesta.

-Sobre tu estilo- dijo Kory feliz de ya haber comprendido lo que querían decir sus amigos minutos atrás.

-Ehh?

-Lo que quiere decir es que hablan sobre tu forma de ser – tradujo de nuevo Tara.

-Que tiene mi forma de ser?

-Nada, pero creen que actúas.

-No lo hago solo soy yo misma.

-Eso lo sabemos- dijo Víctor, pero también miraba a Tara y a Kory confundido ya que no estaba entendiendo mucho la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigas.

-Si- concordó Tara- pero bueno es que aquí no es muy común…- Tara no sabía como explicarse muy bien.

-Que se rechacen a los chicos- termino Kory la oración.

-Que… que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Rachel.

Víctor tomo mas atención al asunto, ya que parecía que sus amigos no había terminado con sus juegos.

-No estarás hablando de Dick y Garfield o si?- pregunto Víctor cruzando los brazos.

-De quien si no?- respondió Tara.

-Entonces las chicas hablan de mi porque no les doy el si?- pregunto Rachel incrédula.

-Si y no.

-Explícate.

-Todas están celosas por ver como te tratan. Dick y Garfield son dos de los chicos mas codiciados del colegio y ver que tu ni siquiera les das la hora las hace sentirse mas molestas-explico Tara

-Porque?

-Piensan que te quieres ver la interesante solo para llamar su atención.

-Debe ser una broma- dijo Rachel.

-Pues no lo es- dijo Kory.

-Entonces todos los rumores son por ellos dos?

-No exactamente- dijo Tara.

-Explícate- repitió Rachel.

-También incluyen a Jasón.

-Kory no das mucha información- dijo Víctor.

-Exacto- apoyo Rachel, miro a Tara y levanto las cejas.

-Creen que también quieres algo con el.

-Oye detente ahí- dijo Rachel subiendo las manos- antes queria llamar su atencion, pero ahora quiero algo con los tres?

- Algo así. Ya te dije, piensan que te quieres ver la interesante para tener a los tres a tus pies y hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

-Pero eso no es verdad- dijo Rachel molesta.

-Por eso son rumores hermanita- dijo Víctor, sabia que ella necesitaba apoyo y eso quería darle.

Pero mas tarde hablaría con sus dos amigos para aclarar las cosas con ellos. Ahora no era solo el hecho de que acosaran a la pobre chica con sus invitaciones, sino que tambien açhabian ocasionado que hubiera rumores sobre ella.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto Kory sonriente tratando de cambiar de tema y alegrar a los demás.

Comenzaron a caminar. Divisaron a Garfield en el mismo árbol en el que estaba siempre recargado en el tronco, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

-Viejo de verdad que deberías hacer algo provechoso- dijo Víctor sentándose en seguida de su amigo. El abrió los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa. Se encontró con los ojos de Rachel y le dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Es el descanso- dijo acomodándose mejor- además un héroe también necesita reponerse despues de salvar a alguien- añadió dándole una ultima mirada a Rachel.

-De quien eres héroe amigo?- pregunto Kory curiosa.

-De la pequeña que esta por haya- dijo el abriendo los ojos y señalando a Rachel con un dedo.

-Ya quisieras- dijo ella dejándose caer en el césped.

-Admítelo te salve- dijo él cruzando los brazos y mirándola divertido.

-De que la salvaste?- pregunto Tara con una pizca de dolor.

-De que se cayera de la "fabulosa" pirámide- respondio él.

-Entonces eras de los chicos que estaban atrás esperando a que ella se lanzara?- pregunto Kory llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

-No- dijo Garfield- yo estaba bajo las chicas que la sostenían, creo que en lo que la maestra definió como base- se quedo pensando unos segundos en eso- como sea- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- pero la pareja de ella y Dick no dejaban de pelear y terminaron por derrumbar la pirámide…

-Cual pareja?- pregunto Víctor sobre protector.

Rachel se rió ante la reacción de su hermano.

-Jasón, era para los ejercicios- dijo ella.

-Disculpen- dijo Garfield no muy feliz de que lo interrumpieran- puedo seguir con mi historia?

-Claro continua - dijo Kory emocionada por la historia.

-Bueno entonces esos dos derrumbaron la pirámide y como los chicos de atrás atraparon a las de en medio, yo- dijo elevando su ego- salve a Rachel que estaba en la cima.

-Valla Garfield eso es asombroso- dijo Kory dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Si, asombroso- dijo Tara algo desanimada.

-Y Rachel prometió recompensarme acompañandome al cine despues de la practica- dijo Garfield.

Rachel abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras que su amigo había dicho. Estaba por negar lo que el le había dicho pero algo la interrumpió…

-¿Cuál practica?- pregunto Kory.

-La del equipo de porristas- dijo Garfield- lo que ocurre es que también yo y los chicos somos parte del equipo.

-Valla Gar será divertido verte bailar en el equipo- dijo Víctor riéndose de tan solo imaginárselo.

-No voy a bailar- dijo el- solo voy a cargar a las chicas y a continuar salvando a Rachel para que acepte salir conmigo mas seguido- dijo el sonriendo y moviendo sus cejas en dirección a Rachel.

Victor se percato de eso. Fruncio el ceño en dirección a su amigo, pero el no le presto atencion, estaba muy ocupado mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Amiga tampoco nos contaste eso- dijo Kory algo triste.

-Tal ves porque no lo sabia- respondio ella.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunta Tara sin comprender.

-Que...- pero fue interrumpida por la campana.

-Nos tenemos que ir, tenemos quimica- le dijo Kory a Tara- pero tienes que prometer contarnos despues- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Rachel con una expresion "seria",

Despues tomo a Tara de la mano y se la llevo corriendo hasta el salon.

-Tambien debo irme- dijo Victor.

Se levanto y le dirigio una mirada seria a Garfield. Pero nuevamente paso desapercibido para el chico.

Mientras Rachel trataba de pensar en lo que su amigo habia dicho. Recordó las cosas que posiblemente circulaban de ella. Si alguien se enteraba de que saldrían se podría pensar que había pasado algo entre ellos. Y la idea de que mas rumores se exparcieran sobre ella no le atraia bastante.

-Porque les dijiste eso?- pregunto ella algo molesta sacando su libro de química.

-Que cosa?- pregunto el con una sonrisa inocente.

-Que voy a salir contigo.

-Entonces no lo harás?- pregunto algo decepcionado.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo que me invitaras y menos que yo aceptara- respondió ella.

-Entonces tienes amnesia, porque hasta donde yo se siempre te invito- ataco el chico, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga sonrió- vamos Rachel te divertirás, en verdad. O de otro modo te molestare todo el rato hasta que aceptes ir.

Ella sabia que molesto podía llegar a ser. Ya lo había soportado desde que llego. Pero en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de discutir con el. No se sentía con ganas de nada en realidad. Y a pesar se lo debía. Suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia el libro. Él comprendió que había ganado esa pequeña batalla y que al fin había logrado que ella aceptara salir con él.

-Que es lo que no entiendes?- pregunto Rachel mirando el libro.

-Ah si- dijo él volviendo a la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

/Clase de química/

Tara estaba demasiado aburrida para prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo la maestra y sus pensamientos la llevaron a pensar en lo que se habia enterado hacia unos minutos con Garfield y Rachel, cuando el les había dicho que saldrían después de la practica. Eso no le gustaba nada, Garfield jamás invitaba a una chica a salir fuera del lugar, siempre estaban en el campus, y le hizo pensar que tal vez el en verdad estaba interesado en ella. Y si así era no podría soportarlo.

A regañadientes podía ver como el chico que amaba se la mantenía con todas las chicas. Pero ahora era diferente era una amiga suya, era alguien con quien vivía. Seria mas doloroso para ella verlo algunos días en su cuarto, mientras él trataba de conquistar a Rachel.

-Amiga estas bien?- pregunto Kory a un lado de ella notando la tristeza de la chica.

-Es solo que... -dijo ella desviando la vista de los ojos de su amiga para que no viera el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Sin querer sus ojos ubicaron la ventana donde algunos chicos disfrutaban de su hora libre para estudiar o descansar. Sintió punzadas de dolor al ver como Rachel y Garfield estaban sentados bajo el árbol y mas juntos de lo normal. Siempre intentaba no mirar por la ventana en esa hora. Días atrás se había enterado de que ella le ayudaba a Garfield a estudiar y aunque sabia que Rachel no estaba interesada en el no podía evitar que le doliera.

Ella misma se habia ofrecido a ayudar a Garfield tiempo atras, pero él no habia aceptado ya que esa clase no le interesaba mucho.

-Tu crees que él sienta algo mas por ella?- pregunto Tara, mirándola y apuntando con un dedo la ventana.

-Quien?- pregunto Kory, pero al ver a sus amigos juntos comprendió lo que quería decir su amiga- en realidad no lo se.

-Es que no comprendo porque van a salir.

-No deberias preocuparte por eso- dijo Kory tratando de alegrar a su amiga- además solo van a salir por que él la salvo de que cayera, no por otra cosa. Y sabes que Rachel no esta interesada en él y menos después de saber lo que algunas chicas dicen de ella.

-Es posible- dijo Tara respondiéndole con una sonrisa triste.

-Tranquila amiga, no se ve muy entusiasmada por su cita- dijo Kory mirando a los chicos de nuevo.

En ese momento Rachel golpeo a la nuca de Garfield con la palma de la mano con frustración. Él solo se sobo donde lo había golpeado y presto mas atención.

-Ves- dijo señalando la escena.

Tara se rio suavemente.

-Tal ves tienes razon.

/Bajo el árbol/

-Creo que ya comprendo- dijo Garfield feliz.

-Bueno entonces me voy- dijo Rachel levantándose.

-Oye espera- dijo él tomando su mano y jalándola levemente.

O bueno eso pensó él, ya que hizo que Rachel se girara perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él.

-Valla forma de llamar la atención de alguien- dijo ella molesta, a punto de levantarse.

-Garfield, viejo por lo menos llévatela a tu habitación, aquí es un lugar publico- dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí.

-Pero que es esto?- dijo el profesor de calculo que estaba vigilando a los chicos.

Rachel se levanto de inmediato, estaba roja como tomate a causa de lo que había dicho el chico y mas de lo que el profesor había pensado. Garfield la siguió y pudo distinguir como la gente se volteaba a mirarlos. Algunos chicos levantaban el pulgar en su dirección apoyándolo. Otras chicas lo miraban negando la cabeza y algunos soltaban risas.

Miro de reojo a Rachel que continuaba estando roja .

* * *

><p><strong>Los dejo cn la duda sobre lo que pasara en el sig capitulo, porque eso cambiara tmbn el rumbo de la historia ya que despues abra alguien que le ayude a Rachel a ignorar los rumores que van a empezar a rondar por la culpa de Garfield…<strong>

**Dejen reviews porfavor...**


	6. Malinterpretados

**Bueno antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a todos por los comentarios =P en verdad se los agradezco, espero que sigan dando sus opiniones sobre cn qien quiere que se qede. **

**Y tmbn agradecer a ****Speisla Bei Roth xp**** por corregirme sobre lo de Jason. **

**Bno aqi dejo el sexto capitulo, y vuelven a aparecer Jason y Dick. **

6.-MALINTERPTRETADOS

-Na… nada- tartamudeo Rachel nerviosa.

-No parece nada- dijo el profesor- joven Logan que significa esto?

-No es lo que cree- dijo él- se tropezó, fue un accidente. Se lo juro de verdad que no estábamos haciendo nada- añadió moviendo las manos frente a él.

-Con sus muchos antecedentes joven Logan y las dos veces que e atrapado a la señorita Roth "cayendo accidentalmente" sobre uno de sus compañeros lo dudo mucho.

-Me e tropezado en ambas situaciones- dijo Rachel tratando de defenderse.

-Claro jovencita- el profesor cruzo los brazos con gesto serio- acompáñeme por favor.

-Pe… pero- tartamudeo Rachel.

-Se que es nueva, y por eso me permito darle un consejo- dijo el profesor con gesto serio aun- guárdese sus comentarios.

Después se giro sobre los talones y comenzó a caminar. Rachel se mordió el labio para no gritarle algún comentario sobre su "consejo", se inclino a recoger su mochila y el libro de química. Los guardo y siguió al profesor.

Garfield solo se colgó su mochila en el hombro y siguió al profesor.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a Rachel, iba cabizbaja y pensativa. Le dio un codazo para atraer su atención. Ella levanto la vista y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento- dijo él.

Ella desvío la vista y continuaron siguiendo al profesor.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección, el profesor entro rápidamente. Garfield lo siguió sin problema, ya encontraría la forma de librarse de el castigo, siempre lo hacia. Además de que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Aunque eso había dicho la otra ves que lo atraparon con una chica detrás del gimnasio mientras ambos se besaban. Debía admitir que esa ves si se paso, ya que con todo el descaro del mundo le dijo a la maestra que no estaban haciendo nada.

Volvió a mirar a Rachel, que entraba algo cohibida a la dirección. Noto el muy evidente rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Sonrió al ver lo linda que se veía con algo de color en su rostro. Cuando ella levanto la vista, al sentir una mirada se encontró con sus ojos.

Ignorando el mal momento que estaba por pasar la sonrisa del chico creció cuando sintió como su corazón se aceleraba continuas veces sin poder evitarlo.

Rachel lo miro molesta y desvió la vista. Y observo como el profesor se acercaba a la secretaria que observaba a los chicos curiosa.

-Podría llamar a la directora Johnson?- pregunto.

-Si claro- después se levanto y salió por una puerta.

Los tres esperaron pacientemente hasta que la directora y la secretaria salieron.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto acercándose al profesor.

-Encontré a estos dos en el patio haciendo cosas indebidas- dijo el profesor señalando a los chicos.

Rachel se puso totalmente roja al ver como la secretaria asomaba la cabeza y como la directora adquiría un semblante de horror. Se encogió en hombros y deseo que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento. Levanto lentamente la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la directora.

-Quiere decir que estaban…- la directora llego a la conclusión mas obvia al escuchar lo que el profesor le estaba diciendo y al ver la reacción de Rachel.

-No- dijo el profesor, el gesto de la directora se suavizo un poco mas- lo que ocurre es que cuando llegue un chico ya los había sorprendido.

-Entonces como los encontró?- pregunto la directora.

-Rachel estaba sobre el chico, y Garfield no hacia nada para intentar quitársela de encima.

-Ya le dije que me tropecé- dijo Rachel.

La directora la miro y antes de acusarla decidió escuchar su versión.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Le estaba ayudando a estudiar química porque la maestra me asigno como su tutora. Pero terminamos rápido, ya que le ayudo todos los días. Así que estaba por irme pero Garfield tiro de mi mano cuando me levante. Me gire y me tropecé así que caí sobre el. Estaba por levantarme cuando un chico malinterpreto la situación y en eso el profesor apareció- concluyo Rachel.

La directora asintió.

-Ve hay una explicación lógica para todo- dijo la directora- además Rachel es nueva no la juzgue aun, comprendo que lo diga por la vez que atrapamos a Garfield, pero aun no conocemos a Rachel- el profesor rodó los ojos ante lo que dijo.

-Entiendo su punto, pero el problema es que no es la primera ves que esta chica esta sobre algún compañero.

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-El primer día de clases ocurrió casi lo mismo, solo que en esa ocasión se "tropezó" con la pata de la silla.

-También estaba el joven Logan de por medio?

-No, era el joven Grayson quien la sujeto.

La directora asintió al profesor. Dirigió su mirada a Rachel quien solo se sintió peor cuando el profesor conto aquello.

-Te tropezaste también en esa ocasión?- pregunto amable la directora.

-Sola no- dijo Rachel- una chica me metió el pie. Dick lo único que hizo fue sujetarme de los hombros para que no cayera.

La directora vio en los ojos de la chica la verdad. Miro al profesor y suspiro.

-No esta mintiendo- reconoció.

-Entonces los dejara ir así de simple?- pregunto aun mas molesto.

-Y que quiere que haga, que los mande a detención por tropezarse?- pregunto la directora irónica.

-Mejor que no hacer nada.

Ella pensó por unos segundos lo que debía hacer. Después miro a los chicos que aun esperaban pacientes. Suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

-Chicos lamento tener que castigarlos, pero varios alumnos vieron lo que ocurrió y se malinterpreto el asunto. Si los dejara ir sin ningún castigo se pensaría que tienen privilegios.

-Entonces?- pregunto Garfield.

-Al terminar las clases el lunes tienen solo una hora para ir a sus dormitorios y regresar para ayudarle al profesor con lo que necesite.

El sonrió al escuchar el castigo, pero luego entendió que la directora se los estaba adjudicando.

-Pueden irse- añadió la directora.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos.

Salieron de la dirección.

Rachel camino deprisa, quería alejarse de Garfield ya que aun estaba molesta con él.

-Oye espera- dijo él.

-La ultima vez que escuche esas dos palabras pensaron que estaba por acostarme contigo- dijo ella molesta, continuo caminando intentando alejarse de él.

-De que hablas, nadie nos vio- dijo él llegando a su lado, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Eso comprueba que necesitas lentes Garfield.

-Fue un accidente, como tu lo dijiste haya dentro.

-Y gracias a ese accidente de seguro ahora todos piensan que soy una puta- dijo Rachel volviéndose hacia el furiosa.

-De verdad piensas que es tan fácil que se piense eso?- pregunto.

Ella lo miro con las cejas alzadas y molesta a la vez.

-De acuerdo lo admito tal ves lo piensen.

-Tal vez?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo- te tengo una inteligente pregunta, escuchas lo que dices?

-En veces lo hago.

-Eso lo explica.

-Pensé que eras del tipo de personas que no se preocupan por lo que piensan los demás- dijo él también comenzando a molestarse.

-No, digo si, es que… Ash- se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando para alejarse- solo mantente lejos de mi quieres?

-Eso no será un problema- respondió molesto- quien quiere estar cerca de una chica histérica?

-Interesante pregunta- dijo ella volteándose- porque hasta donde e visto te importa mucho si la chica histérica sale contigo.

-No sabes lo que me importa y lo que no- respondió el apretando los puños tratando de calmarse.

-Y tampoco me interesa- después se alejo con rapidez del lugar.

El silencio que se quedo flotando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana.

Rachel corrió hasta el salón de ingles. Traía varias lágrimas de coraje en los ojos, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar derramar alguna.

Se detuvo cuando llego al salón. Entro y se topo con Dick.

-Valla- dijo él al verla tan molesta- estas bien? Que paso?

-Me enviaron a dirección por culpa de tu amigo- dijo ella aun frustrada.

-Porque? Que hizo?

-El idiota tiro de mi mano haciendo que cayera sobre el y todos pensaron que estábamos haciendo otra cosa- respondió furiosa Rachel- el profesor de calculo no me creyó cuando le dije que me había tropezado por lo que ocurrió mi primer día de clases contigo- Dick sonrió al recordar como la había ayudado antes de que cayera al suelo- y nos envío a la dirección, diciendo que considerando los antecedentes de Garfield y las dos veces que yo e caído arriba de uno de mis compañeros aquello no había sido un accidente. Por suerte la directora me creyó cuando le conté lo que había pasado.

-Entonces porque te molestas- dijo él tratando de comprender.

-Además del hecho de que tendremos que ayudarle al profesor toda la tarde del lunes para que no se piense que tenemos privilegios o algo así, porque varios chicos nos vieron y pueden pensar que soy…

-Dick- dijo un chico que iba entrando en el salón y que no se había percatado de la presencia de Rachel- te enteraste que Garfield se tiro a la chica nueva en el jardín, esa chica si que es fácil tal vez debería intentar…- se detuvo cuando vio a Rachel roja por el coraje de lo que había dicho- lo siento no quería…

Las lágrimas de coraje salieron por los ojos de Rachel. Aventó la mochila y salió corriendo del aula. No le importaba a donde ir, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar.

-Valla, en verdad es linda- dijo el chico mirando por donde Rachel había corrido.

-Eres un estúpido- dijo Dick molesto ignorando el comentario- como se te ocurre decir eso?

-Que? No es mi culpa que ella sea así.

-No sabes como es, no la conoces.

-Y me dirás que tu si- dijo el chico levantando una ceja con gesto burlón- por favor solo estas con ella por las estúpidas apuestas que haces con Garfield.

-No es verdad- dijo Dick.

-Entonces porque te esfuerzas tanto con ella?

-Me meto yo en tus asuntos?- pregunto Dick tomando las cosas de Rachel y saliendo por la puerta.

Sin embargo las palabras que dijo el chico lo dejaron pensando. En verdad continuaba haciendo todo eso por la apuesta, o era que Rachel lo había cautivado en verdad. Sabia que con el transcurso de los días le había tomado cierto cariño, pero parecía el mismo que sentía hacia Tara y Kory. O tal ves eso se hacia pensar a si mismo. Tal vez al fin había llegado la chica que lo cambiaria, tal vez esa chica era Rachel?

Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza continuo el camino hacia su siguiente clase.

Mientras Rachel corría por los pasillos del colegio con las lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. Todos pensaban que no era mas que una puta y que podían tratarla como quisieran, lo cual solo la hacia sentir peor.

Cerró los ojos intentando que las lagrimas no salieran no quería que las personas la vieran llorar. Eso solo la haría ver débil, tenia que mostrarse fuerte, como siempre hacia. Y mas en ese momento en el que estaba en publico.

Acelero el paso y apretó los parpados pero se estrello con alguien. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió unas manos en sus brazos.

-Que ocurre Rachel?- pregunto Jason mirándola preocupado.

Ella lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Cerró los ojos e impulsada por algo que no pudo contener apoyo su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho de Jason.

El chico al principio no reacciono, pero después la rodeo con los brazos y la estrecho hacia el.

-Tranquila, ya paso- dijo él intentando calmarla- esta bien.

-No, no lo esta- respondió ella- todos creen que me acosté con Garfield, y no es cierto.

-El lo dijo- Jason sintió como la ira lo llenaba al pensar que el había inventado un rumor así solo para quedar bien con los demás- te juro que si lo dijo le parto la cara- se sorprendió al ver que aquellas palabras salían de su boca, pero no pudo evitarlo Rachel en verdad le gustaba y odiaba verla triste, aunque fuera la primera vez.

-No- respondió ella de inmediato levantando la vista, aunque estuviera molesta con Garfield eso no significaba que ya no se preocupaba por él.

Rachel le explico que era lo que había pasado, pero en ningún momento Jason la soltó lo único que hacia era abrazarla más. Rachel tampoco se aparto de él, se sentía bien estando con él, se sentía segura.

-No te angusties- dijo él soltándola con un brazo, levanto su rostro poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla- todo se va a arreglar a su tiempo, además solo son rumores y mientras tu sepas la verdad que no te importe lo demás.

Le dedico una suave y tierna sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa le detuvo el corazón a Rachel, una sonrisa también se extendió por su rostro. Ambos se sumergieron en los ojos del otro, ignorando lo que estaba a su alrededor. El sintió como algo dentro del él se encendía con el solo mirar los ojos de la chica. Ella sintió como si corazón retomara los latidos, pero cada vez con más velocidad, se sentía segura, tranquila y feliz.

El aun la tenía abrazada por la cintura pero eso no evito que la estrechara hacia él. Ella tenía las manos en su pecho pero las subió hasta que llego a sus hombros. Se fueron acercando poco a poco.

-Jason, la maestra quiere vernos en el gimnasio recuerdas?- dijo Dick a sus espaldas con fastidio.

Dick no sabía quien estaba con Jason, pero con tal de amargarle el momento no le importaba.

-¬¬ Que oportuno- dijo separándose un poco de Rachel.

-Nos vemos en la práctica- dijo Rachel sin muchos ánimos en la voz.

Cuando Dick escucho esa voz se acerco a donde seguían los dos chicos hablando. Sintió como la furia subía hasta su rostro dejándolo rojo.

Jason se rió de lo que había dicho.

-El hecho de saber que estarás ahí lo hace sonar mejor- dijo, le dio un rápido beso en la frente y después se alejo de ella.

Dick aun no creía lo que acababa de ver. Se giro cuando Jason llego a un lado de él y ambos caminaron hacia el gimnasio.

Rachel no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

**Se que quedo algo corto, pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración en ese momento. Igual tratare de hacerlo mas largo la próxima ves. **

**Continúen dejando reviews por favor. **


	7. Pelea

**Jeejee aqi dejo este capitulo. Espero que les guste, aunque Rachel y Garfield tienen una pelea de nuevo… **

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en los capítulos anteriores me alegra que les guste mi historia XD**

7.-PELEA

Se volteo para encontrarse con Garfield recargado en la pared mirándola resentido.

-Hasta este momento comenzaba a sentirme mejor- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirándolo molesta.

Pensó que el respondería algo, y de nuevo se hundirían en la ridícula pelea que habían tenido minutos antes, pero se sorprendió cuando el chico lo único que hizo fue levantar las cejas sin pronunciar alguna palabra o cambiar su postura.

-Que?- pregunto ella algo incomoda con la mirada- no vas a decir nada estúpido?

Pero no obtuvo mas que silencio y la mirada penetrante del chico.

Bufo, descruzo los brazos y se giro, dándole la espalda y alejándose de el.

Comenzó a sentirse mejor, pero después los sonidos de los pies de alguien siguiéndola la hicieron detenerse y girarse.

-Que quieres?- pregunto ella molesta.

-Después de que peleamos supe que tenias razón- reconoció él.

Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario.

-Pero que también yo la tenia- adiós al agradable comentario- así que te busque para intentar resolver las cosas, pero no te encontraba en ninguna parte…

-Y no se te ocurrió que si no me encontrabas, tal ves era porque no quería que lo hicieras?

-Sabes normalmente cuando la gente habla lo correcto es escuchar y opinar después- dijo Garfield.

Rachel rodo los ojos y volvió a cruzar los brazos esperando a que él terminara de hablar. Garfield emitió una risa burlona y continuo:

-Bueno te seguí buscando por toda la hora. Sabia que a lo mejor tu no, pero quería disculparme y saber si estabas bien- aquello lo dijo con demasiada ternura en la voz que incluso el gesto de Rachel se suavizo un poco- pero por lo que veo estas extremadamente bien.

-Espera- dijo ella elevando una mano frente a el- me estas reclamando?

-No que va- dijo él con un leve tono sarcástico.

Aquello solo hizo que Rachel se enfureciera mas.

-En primer lugar no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada porque hasta donde yo se solo somos amigos y en segundo lugar a ti que te importa como este?- respondió ella.

-Hasta donde yo se también solo somos amigos y créeme que no me importaría como te encuentres si no hubiera sido yo quien lo causo.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca Garfield supo que eran mentira, no importaba si el fuera o no la causa del enfado o tristeza de Rachel, siempre le importaría.

-Bueno estoy bastante bien como ya dijiste, así que no tienes porque preocuparte- respondió ella.

-No tienes derecho a decirme porque tengo que preocuparme, no eres mi dueña- replico el chico.

-Y créeme que lo agradezco- respondió Rachel- no podría ser dueña de alguien tan idiota.

-Y yo no podría ser esclavo de alguien tan histérica.

-Payaso.

-Aburrida.

La pequeña pelea que los dos chicos estaban teniendo comenzó a atraer la atención de las personas que estaban en el jardín. Varios dejaron sus ocupaciones y miraron como los dos se defendían o atacaban.

-Que pasa chicos?- pregunto el chico que los había visto bajo el árbol después de un rato en el que solo se escucharon insultos- problemas en el paraíso?

Algunos al escuchar eso bufaron, y otros menos discretos se rieron.

-Ves lo que causas- dijo Rachel alejándose.

Garfield la siguió.

-Entonces solo soy yo el culpable?

-Quieres en verdad que te responda eso?

-Disculpa pero no soy quien le anda cayendo en los brazos a todos los chicos de la escuela- no supo lo que había dicho hasta que ella se volteo con los ojos cargados de furia.

-Así que soy yo quien le anda cayendo a todos en los brazos- respondió ella- por lo menos a mi no me descubrieron mientras estaba haciendo quien sabe que con quien sabe quien.

-Por lo menos a mi no me consideran una puta- pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

Varios chicos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos por lo que había dicho. Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Se giro para empezar a correr.

-No Rachel espera, por favor lo siento- dijo el tomándola del brazo sabiendo que había cometido un error.

Ella lo único que hizo fue voltear a verlo con coraje y darle una fuerte bofetada para que la soltara. El se desconcertó y la soltó. Ella salió corriendo lejos de el. Llego a su cuarto, entro y cerró dando un portazo. Corrió hasta su cama y se tumbo en ella para dejar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Jason, pero aun así le dolía que Garfield le hubiera dicho aquello frente a todos.

O tal ves era que había sido Garfield quien lo había dicho. Eso le daba a entender que el solo consideraba eso? Que no le importaba el haber arruinado su reputación en tan solo unos segundos con tal de que pensaran que era el mejor?

"No" pensó.

Sabia que el no era así, pero de igual forma no podía evitar que no le dolieran esas palabras, y mas si venían de alguien a quien consideraba un amigo.

Poca gente llegaba a considerar como sus amigos. Y varias personas ahí habían logrado ganarse en verdad la amistad de la chica, no porque ella se sintiera superior a los demás. Sino por que la habían lastimado mucho en el pasado por su forma de ser y de vestir. La criticaban y por eso había dejado de tratar de interactuar con la gente. Sabía por experiencia que la gente que esta mas cerca de ti es la que mas te lastima.

Las palabras de Jason volvieron a repetirse en su mente "mientras tu sepas la verdad que no te importe lo demás", quiso creer en esas palabras fue lo que mas quiso en ese momento, pero también deseo estar con Jason. Parecía ser el único que conseguí hacerla sentirse tranquila de nuevo.

Tara iba caminando por el patio. Miraba concentrada el libro que traía en la mano, hasta que estuvo por tropezar con un chico que estaba acostado en el suelo.

Levanto la vista y enfoco en el mismo árbol a Garfield. Solo que esta ves el estaba diferente. Se veía triste.

-Garfield, que ocurre? Que tienes?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

El no respondió de inmediato, miro por unos segundos enfrente sin ver nada en realidad.

-Cometí un error -dijo él.

-Y no lo puedes arreglar?- pregunto Tara intentando alegrarlo.

-Tu crees- dijo él girándose para que ella pudiera ver su mejilla roja.

-Que te paso?- dijo ella preocupada sentándose a su lado.

-Rachel- respondió él.

Tara sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Pero lo disimulo poniendo una cara de confundida.

-Rachel?

-Si no te enteraste.

-De que?

-Cuando todos ustedes se metieron a clases nosotros teníamos libre esa hora y como la maestra de química la asigno mi tutora por la practica que hicimos en la mañana estábamos repasando. Pero cuando terminamos ella se levanto y dijo que tenía que irse, la quise detener tirando de su mano, ella se volteo con rapidez y se tropezó cayendo sobre mi. En eso paso un chico diciendo que por lo menos me la llevara a una habitación porque ese era un lugar publico.

-Y por eso te pego?- pregunto Tara.

-No, después llego un profesor y nos llevo a dirección por mis antecedentes y por no se que cosa de ella. Pero la directora le creyó a Rachel y nos fuimos aunque en el camino discutimos y ella se fue molesta diciendo que me alejara de ella. Al principio estaba molesto pero durante la clase de literatura estuve reflexionando y supe que ella tenía razón, así que la estuve buscando y la encontré cuando estaba con Jason, no supe de que estaban hablando pero cuando él se fue le beso la frente y no pude evitar molestarme por eso- dijo Garfield recordando lo que había visto y apretando los puños.

Nuevamente Tara se sintió mal al ver la reacción de su amigo al recordar lo que había pasado.

-Así que me acerque a hablar con ella, pero aun estaba molesto y lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas diciendo que por lo menos a mi no me consideraban una puta. Pero me arrepentí y trate de hablar con ella pero no salio como yo esperaba- termino de decir tocándose la mejilla.

-Y no crees que tuvo razón de pegarte- dijo Tara dándole la razón a Rachel, ya que sabía que eso era lo peor que le podías decir a una chica.

-Si- dijo él- me siento mal en realidad por lo que hice. No se como disculparme.

-Por ahora dale su espacio- dijo Tara- creo que será mejor que hables con ella durante la practica. No creo que falte es la capitana y empieza en veinte minutos.

-Tienes razón- dijo él- también vas a ir?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si- dijo ella- a Kory y a mi nos anoto la maestra.

-Valla eso es estupendo- dijo Garfield- estaremos todos juntos.

-Supongo que si- dijo la chica encogiéndose en hombros- seria mejor irnos no crees.

-Si- respondió el.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

En el gimnasio.

-Ya regreso- dijo Jason.

-De que hablas?- pregunto Dick molesto- si la practica comenzara en solo diez minutos.

-Lo se, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Rachel- respondió Jason.

-Deberías darle su espacio- dijo Dick.

-Y tu deberías guardarte tu opinión si no te la piden- se dirigió a la puerta.

El castigo que habían recibido ambos había sido limpiar el lugar y acomodar los colchones en el centro del lugar. Pero el solo hecho de limpiar les había tomado demasiado tiempo ya que era un gimnasio muy grande.

Jason salio y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Rachel, no pensaba que estaría ahí, pero tenía la esperanza.

-Y que paso después?- pregunto una chica a otra que iban pasando por ahí.

A Jason le pareció buena idea acercarse preguntarles si la habían visto.

-Garfield la tomo del brazo queriendo detenerla, pero la chica solo se volteo y lo abofeteo enfrente de todos…- dijo la otra chica.

A Jason aquello le pareció extraño.

-Disculpen- dijo, ambas chicas se voltearon a verlo, realmente el chico era apuesto y tenía el mismo efecto que Dick y Garfield en las chicas, las dos le sonrieron- de quien están hablando?

-De la chica nueva- respondió la primera chica.

-Si, dicen que Garfield y ella lo hicieron en el patio a plena vista de todos- agrego la segunda chica.

-En realidad eso es mentira- dijo Jason, ambas lo miraron asombradas- ella no lo hizo, pero en fin…

-Como sabes que es mentira?- pregunto la primera chica con curiosidad y una pizca de malicia en la voz- si mucha gente los vio.

-Porque ella me lo dijo- respondió Jason algo harto de ellas.

-Y como estas tan seguro de que te dijo la verdad?- pregunto la segunda con el mismo tono.

-Porque ella es mi nov…- comenzó a decir Jason pero sacudió la cabeza- es amiga mía.

-Claro- dijeron ambas chicas sarcásticas.

Jason supo que no le habían creído y que era posible que hubiera metido la pata, pero en fin luego se disculparía con Rachel.

-Como sea- dijo frustrado- saben donde esta?

-Me dijeron que la vieron dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Algunos dijeron que estaba llorando después de la pelea que tuvo con Garfield, así que mejor cuida mas a tu novia, no valla ser que él te la robe.

Después de decir eso las dos se giraron y retomaron su charla.

Jason sacudió la cabeza al escuchar lo que le acababan de decir, pero después corrió hacia el cuarto de Rachel.

Las chicas se giraron para comprobar que ya no estaba ahí.

-Rayos- dijo la primera chica.

-Cálmate Mariana- la tranquilizo la chica.

-Es que no es justo Ana. No le basta con tener solo a Dick y a Garfield, también quiere a Jason.

-Supongo que no sabe hasta cuando parar- dijo Ana molesta- pero con todo lo que se piensa de ella, no creo que Jason soporte mucho a su lado.

-De igual forma no quiero que las cosas se queden así- respondió Mariana sacando su celular.

-Y que harás?

-Digamos que aumentar la fama de Rachel- presiono las teclas con rapidez.

-Bien- una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Ana.

Después Mariana cerro de nuevo su celular y ambas continuaron caminando.

Jason llego a la habitación de Rachel. Toco varias veces pero nadie le abrió. Movió la perilla y supo que había alguien adentro. Ni Tara ni Rachel dejarían abierto si no estaban en el cuarto.

Nuevamente toco y después abrió. Cerró la puerta, se dirigió a donde se escuchaban unos sollozos. Entro a la habitación de las chicas, y la escena que vio le estrujo el corazón.

Rachel estaba tumbada en la cama, hecha un ovillo dándole la espalda, y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos que salían de sus labios.

Toco en el marco de la puerta, intentando llamar su atención.

-Vete- respondió Rachel entre sollozos- no quiero ver a nadie.

El sonido de la voz de Rachel, hizo que Jason se acercara hasta quedar a unos pasos de su cama.

-Ni siquiera a mi?- pregunto.

-Jason?

Ella se giro al tiempo que el chico llegaba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama. El extendió los brazos, y miro a la chica con una sonrisa. Rachel le dirigió una triste sonrisa y se acerco para que él la rodeara con sus brazos. Presiono el rostro en su pecho y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Esta bien- dijo el chico pasando la mano por su espalda.

-No- respondió ella- nada esta bien. Garfield…

-Se lo que hizo- dijo Jason estrechándola aun mas- pero a lo mejor no era eso lo que el quiso decir. Solo lo dijo porque estaba molesto.

En realidad poco le importaba si lo había dicho queriendo o no decirlo, pero sabía que en ese momento era lo que a Rachel le hubiera gustado escuchar.

-Es que no es solo el- dijo Rachel levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de Jason- son todas las personas.

-Solo ignóralas.

-Es que no hice nada, porque tienen que juzgarme?

-Porque se aburren en sus vidas y como ven que la tuya es interesante quieren entrar en ella de cualquier manera.

Con eso solo hizo hacer reír a Rachel, que era lo que él quería.

-Ves Te escuchas mejor cuando ríes- dijo apartándola un poco para verle la cara.

Ella se sonrojo mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Anda, sal ya de aquí- pidió él con voz tierna- que no te importe lo que piensen.

Ella se limito a asentir. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Jason la detuvo.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto ella al ver que no decía nada.

-Es solo que…- no sabía como explicarle que le había dicho a dos chicas que ella era su novia- bueno, te estaba buscando y escuche cuando dos chicas hablando sobre la pelea que tuviste con Garfield- dijo él, Rachel asintió para que continuara- bueno me dijeron lo que supuestamente paso a la quinta hora, pero yo les dije que eso era mentira, y como no me preguntaron como estaba seguro de que me estabas diciendo la verdad yo… yo les dije que tu eras mi…

-Tu que?- pregunto Rachel.

-Mi novia, y en verdad lo siento- dijo el- es solo que me molesto que pensaran que eso era cierto y no pude contenerme a decir algo mas. Y trate de arreglarlo diciendo que eras mi amiga, pero no me creyeron muy bien.

Después el chico enmudeció, estaba completamente rojo y no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

Rachel se acerco a él.

-Esta bien- dijo Rachel.

-Que?- pregunto Jason confundido levantando la vista.

-No estoy molesta, a estas alturas un nuevo rumor sobre mi vida personal no ara mucho daño- dijo ella- incluso pueda ayudar a que la gente se de cuenta que no hice nada malo con Garfield.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jason mas animado.

-Pero entonces que haremos?

-Pues podemos hacer dos cosas- dijo Jasón.

-Cuales?

-Podemos fingir que somos novios frente a los demás- comenzó a explicar- o en verdad volvernos novios.

Al decir lo ultimo una mirada tierna y algo tímida apareció en el rostro de Jason. Rachel volvió a enrojecer, con aquello comprendió que él se le estaba declarando, desvió la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, y una extraña sensación en el pecho que no le desagradaba.

-No quiero precipitarme a una relación- dijo Rachel algo apenada, Jason se sintió algo decepcionado- no me malinterpretes, quiero decir que en verdad me gustas pero no estoy muy convencida de lo que pasa ahora.

-Comprendo- dijo Jason, pero una sincera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando escucho las palabras de Rachel.

Ella también le había confesado que le gustaba.

-No te molestaría que fingiéramos?

-No claro que no.

Ambos salieron del cuarto. Jason miro a Rachel, antes de que comenzaran a dirigirse al gimnasio.

-Quieres empezar ahora?

-Si- dijo Rachel.

-Bueno.

Jason le paso un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Rachel rodeo la cintura del chico y ambos comenzaron a caminar, ignorando algunas miradas.

**Voy a tratar de seguir asiéndolos mas largos… **

**Ya tengo un poco la idea de cómo acabara, y pronto abra algo de Rachel y Garfield y Rachel y Dick. **

**Dejen reviews porfavor. **


	8. Buenos Actores

**Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en los capítulos anteriores y las opiniones que me an estado dndo, ya pronto viene el final, jeejee ya se me ocurrió cmo acaba XD**

**En este capitulo casi no sale Dick, pero pronto publicare uno en el que saldrá mucho mas. **

8.- Buenos Actores.

Ambos fueron consientes de que su pequeño plan estaba funcionando, ya que sentían algunas miradas sobre ellos.

Algunas chicas sonrieron ya que eso demostraba que no estaba interesada en Dick o Garfield y eso les daba mas oportunidades para tratar de llegar a ellos. Varios chicos parecieron algo molestos, ya que si ella estaba con el no podrían intentar nada.

-Supongo que por una vez las miradas no me molestan- dijo Rachel mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca debió molestarte- dijo Jason estrechándola con una sonrisa- siempre supiste sobresalir.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto curiosa.

-No eres como todas, eres diferente y especial. Aunque no lo quisieras siempre hallaras la forma de destacar.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

/Gimnasio.

En ese lugar ya estaban Kory, Dick, Garfield, Tara y Víctor (el y su pareja no habían pasado la prueba y se alegraba. Pero estaba ahí a petición de sus dos amigas, y para ver como animaría su amiga y a sus amigos humillarse).

-Alguien ha visto a Rachel?- pregunto la maestra entrando al gimnasio y comprobando que dos chicos faltaban - y donde esta Jason?

Las preguntas de la maestra fueron silenciadas por un teléfono. Una chica corrió hasta su bolso y lo tomo. Leyó el mensaje con una ceja alzada. Después alzo la vista en dirección a Garfield, quien al sentir la mirada la volteo a ver. Ella rio burlonamente.

-Que?- pregunto el chico algo incomodo por la forma en la que lo miraba la chica.

-Sabias que ella tiene novio?

-Quien?

-Tu amiga.

-Rachel?- pregunto confundido.

Ella solo asintió.

-Ella no tiene novio- dijo Garfield restándole importancia.

-O eso te hizo creer…

-De que estas hablando?

-Ven y mira.

Él se levanto y camino hasta la chica. Ella le tendió el celular. Garfield lo tomo y leyó el mensaje.

"Rachel sale con Jason, y de todas formas se divierte con Garfield."

El chico bajo la pantalla del celular y había una fotografía que acababa de ser tomada, en el que ambos chicos iban caminando abrazados.

La mano que estaba libre se convirtió en un puño y a sus ojos subió la furia. No le molestaba lo que decía el mensaje que ya el sabía que no era verdad lo que se circulaba sobre ellos dos pero el verla tan feliz en compañía de el tarado de Jason lo hacia sentir extraño, nunca había sentido eso pero ahora al verlos tan feliz le provocaba ¿celos?

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que si era así. Si estaba celoso, le molestaba pensar que él no le había podido arrancar una sonrisa a Rachel, y a Jason ella se las regalaba. Acaso era que Rachel había conquistado su corazón? se había apropiado de el? Imposible el nunca se había enamorado "Puede que en el pasado, pero quien sabe en el futuro" las palabras de Víctor resonaron en su cabeza. Tenía razón estaba enamorado y de una chica que no lo quería ni ver.

Le dolía el pecho, sentía como si tuviera un gran vacío que solo se llenaría con Rachel, pero como iba lograr tenerla si ella lo menos que quería hacer era verlo. Tenía que hacer todo lo que fuera posible, no por ganar la apuesta ni por demostrarle a Dick que el era el mejor, sino porque ahora comprendía lo que era estar enamorado. Comprendía como era que había hecho sentir a muchas chicas, y como se habían sentido ellas cuando el les dio la espalda. Comprendía lo que era querer pelear por el amor de una persona, pero no por dinero sino por en verdad amarla.

-Eih Garf que ocurre?- dijo Dick acercándose a el.

El suspiro con tristeza y le tendió el celular.

Dick aun con su sonrisa leyó el mensaje. Al ver la foto también su rostro cambio. Su sonrisa desapareció y dio paso a un semblante parecido al de Garfield.

Nuevamente sintió lo mismo que cuando los vio abrazados. Era como si algo se clavara en su corazón. Vio como la felicidad de la chica se notaba. Se sentía extraño cuando el había tratado de conquistar a Rachel no había logrado mas que ella lo alejara mas, pero a Jason le había resultado tan fácil llegar al corazón de la chica.

Algo le inundo el pecho, una furia y un dolor que jamás había sentido antes. Eran ¿celos? Estaba celoso? De Jason? Claro que no, el era Dick Grayson las chicas caían a sus pies cuando el lo deseaba. Pero entonces porque no había podido ni siquiera obtener una sonrisa de Rachel. Porque no había podido obtener palabras dulces por parte de ella. Porque también sentía una tristeza que nunca había sentido en su interior. Pensaba que era la decepción al sentirse derrotado por alguien que desconoce sus continuas apuestas.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Jason logro al corazón e la chica siendo como el era, sin intentar ser alguien mas, algo que el jamás había intentado. Siempre había sido el mismo chico egoísta, presumido y cretino, como ella lo había llamado.

Se sintió pésimo al recordar las técnicas que el había tratado de usar para llegar a ella. Incluso se detesto al recordar que había apostado que podría acostarse con ella.

Pero entonces eso significaba que estaba enamorado de ella? Cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por su rostro, supo que era cierto. Aquella extraña y singular chica había logrado ganarse su corazón. Estaba decidido a luchar por ella, sentía como algo le faltaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para luchar por el amos de la chica.

-Entonces alguien los a visto?- pregunto la maestra sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos.

Dick le devolvió el celular a la Karina, que no comprendía porque ambos chicos habían reaccionado así al ver la foto. Pero no le tomo importancia.

Estaba por responder la pregunta, pero en eso la puerta se abrió.

Jason y Rachel estaban entrando con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomados de la mano.

Garfield y Dick bajaron la mirada hasta ver las manos unidas. Apartaron la vista al sentirse algo heridos.

-Donde estaban?- pregunto la maestra reclamándoles.

-Lo siento- dijo Rachel- es que yo me sentía mal antes de venir y por eso nos retrasamos.

-Pónganse a calentar- dijo la maestra.

-Rachel- la llamo Dick.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto ella.

-Emm bueno cuando te fuiste olvidaste tu mochila y te la quería devolver- dijo dándosela.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

La tomo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Víctor sentado. El chico se dio cuenta de la alegría que Rachel transmitía.

-Te ves muy feliz- dijo el.

-Lo estoy, pero luego te explico- después de decir eso se fue.

Se coloco al lado de Jason, Víctor miro a Jason, quien le devolvió la mirada y Víctor le dirigió una seña de que lo estaba vigilando. Jason se rió pero asintió.

Después comenzaron a calentar.

-Chicas vengan para acá- dijo la maestra cuando terminaron de calentar- chicos permanezcan haya.

Kory y Tara se acercaron a Rachel sonrientes.

-Así que Jason ehh?- pregunto Kory.

-Que?- pregunto Rachel.

-No te hagas la inocente- dijo Tara- ya nos dimos cuenta de que son novios.

-Si- respondió Rachel- supongo que es un poco obvio.

-Bueno- dijo Kory- y como paso.

-Ehh- pregunto Rachel- pues no estoy muy segura, pero comenzamos a hablar y después el me pregunto si quería ser su novia y yo dije que si.

-Valla- dijo Kory- que lindo.

-Quiero que tan flexibles son- dijo la maestra- así que ábranse de piernas- todas las chicas lo hicieron a excepción de Rachel que cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

-También usted señorita Roth- dijo la maestra.

-Si soy la capitana, porque tengo que hacerlo?- pregunto Rachel- no se supone que soy la mas ágil.

-El que lo seas no significa que no harás los ejercicios, así que hazlo.

Rachel bufo y se dejo caer al lado de sus amigas.

-Bien levántense.

Pasaron algunos ejercicios, uno mas difícil que otro, hasta que la maestra descubrió que las mas flexibles era Tara, Kory y, obviamente, Rachel.

-Entonces- dijo la maestra juntando a los chicos de nuevo- asignare las parejas.

-Kory con Jason, Tara con Dick, Garfield con Rachel…- la maestra continuo hasta que acabo con todos los chicos que habían. En total eran 20 chicos (10 mujeres y 10 hombres)- reúnanse con sus parejas.

Con las parejas de Kory y Jason, y Tara y Dick no había problema. Pero Garfield se había mostrado algo dudoso al tener que acercarse a Rachel. Ella no hizo mas que ignorarlo, ya que aun estaba molesta con el.

La maestra se acerco a Rachel y Garfield.

-La razón por la que están juntos, es porque al verlos en la clase me di cuenta que parecen estar coordinados, es como si supieran lo que va a hacer el otro y eso los hace perfectos para formar pareja. Garfield será tu obligación hacer que Rachel no toque el suelo en ningún momento.

El solo asintió. La maestra continuo su camino con la siguiente pareja.

Rachel se coloco frente Garfield y lo miro fríamente.

-Te haré responsable si me lastimo- dijo.

-De acuerdo- dijo él- emm Rachel- ella lo miro aun con enojo- en verdad siento lo que te dije. No era mi intención decirte algo que no eres, en verdad no se en que estaba pensado y solo quiero que sepas que lo lamento. No quiero que estés molesta conmigo por un error mío y aunque tienes todo el derecho de continuar molesta, espero que no lo hagas porque de verdad estoy arrepentido y no se que haría si no me perdonas.

Dijo todo aquello sin dejar de mirar a Rachel. Ella no aparto la vista de el, solo cuando termino ya que se dio cuenta de que se había sumergido en los ojos verde esmeralda del chico.

-Esta bien- respondió ella- también te pido una disculpa por la forma en la que te pegue.

-Me lo merecía- dijo el chico.

El le dedico una sonrisa alegre, ya que sabía que podría comenzar de nuevo y esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

-Bueno ahora- dijo la maestra- volveremos a hacer la pirámide, pero en lugar de Garfield estará Daniel.

-Y que voy a hacer yo?- pregunto Garfield.

-Como ya te dije, tu eres el que va a estar cuidado a Rachel en todo momento, estarás en la parte de atrás esperando a que ella caiga para atraparla.

Se limito a asentir.

Nuevamente intentaron la pirámide. Solo que esta vez Kory y Tara estarían sosteniendo a Rachel. Así lo hicieron, pero de nuevo se derrumbo por la culpa de Jason y Dick que no dejaban de discutir.

Garfield nuevamente atrapo a Rachel. Pero esta ves no fue como la pasada. Al momento de tenerla en sus brazos sonrió y la miro a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta se fue sumergiendo mas y mas dentro de ellos.

-Garfield- lo llamo Rachel.

-Ah?- pregunto él desviando la vista.

-Puedes bajarme ya.

Él no se dio cuenta de que la estaba estrechando hacia su cuerpo. En el momento que dijo eso, la bajo. Ella se separo un paso de el y se acomodo la playera, ya que se le había subido un poco cuando el chico la atrapo.

-Oye- dijo Garfield- aun saldrás conmigo o quedo cancelado.

Rachel miraba como la maestra hacia responsable a Dick y a Jason de la caída y llegaba a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria si cada uno estaba a un extremo.

-Ah- dijo Rachel volviéndose hacia el. Miro al chico y no pudo evitar sumergirse en los ojos esmeralda del chico que le dirigieron una mirada muy tierna- yo… no lo se.

-Vamos- dijo el intentando animarla- te e salvado dos veces.

Rachel aun no lograba apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Era como si la hubieran hipnotizado.

-Si- respondió.

-Genial- dijo el chico alegrándose por dentro.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había quedado en salir con Garfield siendo que estaba fingiendo tener una relación con Jason.

-Garfield- lo llamo ella, sabía que lo lastimaría si le cancelaba, así que se le ocurrió otra idea- podríamos hacer que esto solo quede entre nosotros dos? Tu sabes los rumores que corren sobre nosotros, además de que estoy saliendo con Jason y no quiero que se malentiendo.

-Claro- respondió él- entonces si quieres podemos vernos haya.

-Esta bien- dijo ella- pero en donde es?

-El cine, esta a pocas calles de aquí. Te espero dentro.

-Bueno.

Se giro, pero casi quiso echarse a llorar cuando ella le confeso que estaba saliendo por Jason. Eso solo lo alejaba mas de ella. Aunque ella lo quisiera ver como su amigo, jamás podría soportar que esas sonrisas no fueran para el.

Ella se acerco a Jason, la maestra había dado por finalizada la practica y algunas personas ya se había ido. Pero a Dick y a Jason los habían puesto a recoger los colchones por lo que habían ocasionado.

-Hola- dijo él

-Hola, oye puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro que pasa? Garfield te volvió a decir otra cosa?- pregunto él chico llegando a sus propias conclusiones,

-No- respondió Rachel

-Entonces?

-Es solo que antes de todo este drama había quedado de salir con el después de la practica. Y solo quería decirte que saldré con el para aclarar las cosas.

-Esta bien- dijo él sin que se notara ninguna pizca de dolor o celos.

-No significa nada.

-Rachel no tienes que aclararme lo que vas a hacer- dijo Jason riéndose.

-Si, pero de todas formas quería decírtelo- dijo Rachel.

-Esta bien.

Él sabía que no eran novios realmente, y que no podría reclamarle nada. Además ella era solo su amiga, así que no podía ponerse celoso. Pero aun así un gesto de dolor se cruzo por sus ojos. Solo que Rachel no lo pudo ver ya que lo abrazo.

Le devolvió el abrazo y después ella se fue.

**Se que esta corto, pero en esqe se me juntaron algunas cosas y como prometi publicar uno al día me qedo corto. Pronto publicare el próximo. **

**Por favor sigan dejando reviews. **


	9. A Solas

**De verdad perdon por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, esqe me fui de viaje y no pude subir nda. pro aqi dejo el noveno capitulo. **

**gracias por continuar dejando reviews, y ya se qe no les gusto mucho qe Rachel fuera a salir con Garfield, pero esqe tenian qe salir pra qe rachel se diera cuenta de dos cosas jeejee... porqe ia se cmo va a acabar XD**

* * *

><p>10.- SOLOS<p>

Rachel siguió las indicaciones que le había dado Garfield para llegar al cine. Cuando lo encontró, entro al lugar, pero se sintió algo cohibida al verlo lleno de gente. Intento localizar a Garfield pero no lo pudo ver hasta que alguien le toco el hombro. Se aparto la mano con rapidez, se giro y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tranquila soy yo- dijo Garfield elevando las manos frente a ella.

-Lo siento es un reflejo- respondió Rachel.

-No te preocupes- dijo el con la misma sonrisa que siempre le daba.

Algo en ella le decía que esa sonrisa solo era para ella, pero al pensar en eso pensaba que era una tontería y eliminaba ese pensamiento de su mente. Lo que no sabía era que realmente esa sonrisa era solamente para ella. No había nadie mas que lo hiciera enseñar esa sonrisa. Era solo para ella.

-Ven- dijo él tomando su mano.

Ella se sonrojo al sentir su tacto. Pero trato de ocultarlo. Él la condujo hasta donde estaban todas las películas.

-Cual quieres ver?- pregunto él.

-La que quieras- respondió ella liberándose de su mano y recobrando su palidez normal.

Garfield trato de disimular el dolor que le causo el rechazo girándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Vamos Rach, yo te invite y quiero que decidas tu.

-Ehh… esa- dijo señalando una.

-De terror?- pregunto él.

-Si me gustan las de terror- respondió ella.

-Esta bien.

Se dirigieron a la taquilla. Rachel saco su dinero para pagar pero Garfield la detuvo.

- No te preocupes, pago yo.

- No me sentiría muy cómoda- dijo ella.

- Tampoco me sentiría cómodo dejando que tú pagaras- respondió Garfield.

Pago los boletos, y caminaron hasta la sala dejando que un silencio los envolviera. Se sentaron hasta atrás, y permanecieron en silencio. Estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, esperando a que la película comenzara para dejar de sentirse incómodos por el silencio.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la película comenzó. En casi toda la película ambos se asustaron, pero Rachel procuro no tocar a Garfield, aunque su plan no funciono ya que en un parte enterró las uñas en los descansabrazos y Garfield tenia su mano apoyada en uno. El se giro al sentir el contacto con una sonrisa interna.

Rachel aun no soltaba los descansabrazos y continuaba apretándolos con las uñas.

-Emm Rachel- dijo Garfield, ya que le comenzaba a doler la mano.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miro tratando de disimular el susto.

-Mande.

-Es que me estas lastimando- dijo bajando la vista y mirando sus manos.

Rachel lo siguió y aparto la mano rápidamente. Sintió como su rostro adquiría un tono rojo.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

Continuaron viendo la película. Pero Garfield elevo el descansabrazos, eliminado la distancia que había entre ambos. Rachel no comprendió su gesto ya que seguía viendo la película.

En otra parte Rachel salto del susto y abrazo el hombro de Garfield. El sonrió y paso el brazo atrás de ella, manteniéndola unida a el. Rachel quiso apartarse, pero sabía que otra parte podría ocurrir lo mismo, así que dejo que el chico la abrazara.

En varias ocasiones la chica se tapo los ojos, y aquello hizo sentir a Garfield protector. Se giro un poco en dirección de la chica y la abrazo con los dos brazos.

-Rachel- dijo el suavemente.

Ella subió el rostro.

-Si.

-Yo quería decirte…- en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica y se sumergió en ellos. Al tenerla en sus brazos sintió como lentamente el vacío que sentía en el pecho se llenaba. Era como si ahora estuviera completo y deseaba que nunca se acabara aquello.

Deseaba ser Jason para poder estar siempre cercas de Rachel, para poder protegerla, para poder abrazarla, para poder besarla.

-Que cosa?

Aquello saco de sus deseos al chico.

-Cuando te conocí no pensé que me llegaría a sentir así. De hecho nunca me había sentido así, pero es como si algo dentro de mi estuviera completo cuando estoy contigo. Cuando te enojaste conmigo fue… no se como decirlo, pero me sentía vacío, era como si hubiera aparecido un hueco dentro de mi y no pudiera llenarlo con nada - dijo el acercando su rostro al de ella y sin poder evitarlo ella también acercaba su rostro al suyo-y yo quería decirte que…

Pero en ese momento sus labios se rozaron suavemente para al fin terminar en un beso. Garfield la estrecho mas hacia el, deseando que nadie los separara, deseando poder permanecer juntos para siempre.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que sentía amor por Garfield. Era un extraño amor, pero era amor. Ese amor era la razón por la que soportaba los chistes y las constantes molestias de él, era la razón por la cual no había podido continuar molesta con el, era la razón por la cual no había discutido por la cita.

Pero el recuerdo de beso que casi se daba con Jason invadió su mente. También sentía amor por aquel chico. Se sentía segura cuando estaba con él, se sentía feliz, y podía ser ella misma. Jamás había sentido algo así con alguien mas.

El sentir los labios de Garfield sobre los suyos la hacia sentir alegre pero también culpable.

Coloco las manos sobre su pecho y trato de empujarlo. Pero él continuo besándola con la misma ternura y pasión que antes.

Garfield elevo una mano y le acaricio el rostro. Mientras que la apretaba mas de la cintura.

se separaron por falta de aire. Rachel miro los ojos del chico y se sumergió en ellos. Él volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella y esta vez no lo pudo apartar. Subió sus manos hasta rodear su cuello y mantenerlo cerca de ella.

Garfield coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza y la mantuvo unida a su rostro. Evitando que algo la pudiera apartar de el.

El grito de una persona en la película los hizo saltar a ambos y soltarse un poco.

Aquello sirvió para que Rachel reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que quería decidirse primero. Necesitaba aclararse, y saber que era lo que sentía por cada uno.

Garfield en cambio se rio del susto y volvió a acercar su rostro al de Rachel.

Pero ella se alejo. Él la miro extrañado, Rachel lo soltó y se levanto.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo para después salir corriendo de la sala.

Él no reacciono al principio, pero después sacudió la cabeza, se levanto y fue tras ella. Sabía que ella no quería que la encontrara, pero no le importo. Tenia que buscarla, necesitaba decirle que se había enamorado de ella, que solo quería estar con ella.

No la pudo ver entre tanta gente que ahora había. La busco con la mirada por todas partes, pero no había señal de ella. Corrió hasta la salida y miro por ambos lados de la calle, pero tampoco la vio.

Entro, se sentó en una banca y se llevo la cabeza a las manos con frustración. Algunas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron.

Rachel estaba oculta por un cartel cerca de el, verlo así la lastimo mas de lo que pensaba. Sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar.

El un nudo de culpabilidad y dolor que sentía le impedía acercarse.

Pero a la vez deseaba acercarse y volverlo a abrazar, volverlo a besar, volver a sentir esa sensación que la lleno cuando estaba con el. Pero se contuvo.

-No puedo creer que la haya dejado ir- dijo sin darse cuenta de que Rachel estaba cerca y podía escuchar todo lo que e decía- ni siquiera le pude decir que la amo, que se convirtió en lo mas importante para mi y que no se como voy a soportar cada día viéndola con Jason. Porque me paso esto? Porque me tuve que enamorar?

Ella sintió como cada palabra que el le decía se clavaba en su corazón como si fuera un cuchillo. En cierta forma se alegraba de saber lo que el sentía por ella, pero no deseaba verlo sufrir, no quería verlo así y se odio a si misma al saber que ella era la causa de ese dolor.

Con lagrimas en los ojos dio la vuelta y de alejo de el. Salió del cine y corrió hasta el colegio. Cuando llego el campus estaba vacío, no había ninguna persona en aquel lugar.

Le alegro un poco verse sola y en la oscuridad. Le recordó su antigua vida. En la que no tenia problemas con nadie, no sentía amor hacia nadie mas que a su propia familia, nadie hablaba con ella ni de ella.

Porque todo se había complicado tanto en esa escuela, que tenia de diferente a la de antes? Nada, solo que este era un internado y se hablaba un poco diferente, pero nomas eso.

Odio el que hayan transferido a su madre, desde esa decisión toda su vida había cambiado. Lo único que esperaba al llegar a esa escuela era que todos la ignoraran y repetir la misma historia, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Busco con la mirada el árbol donde siempre se ponían, corrió hasta el. Se sentó y comenzó a llorar. Solo había pasado un mes desde que estaba ahí y ahora había rumores sobre ella por todos lados y su vida se dividía entre dos chicos.

-Rachel- pregunto una voz- eres tu?

Levanto el rostro y se encontró con Víctor.

-Hermanita que pasa?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Es que…- trato de hablar pero los sollozos le cortaban las palabras. Intento tranquilizarse, pero solo salían mas lagrimas- no se que hacer.

-Es por las cosas que se dice de ti?

-No- respondió la chica- es que… creo que estoy enamorada.

Víctor le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Había notado que su hermanita se había enamorado de Jason desde que vio como lo miraba y lo feliz que se veía estando a su lado. Además de que también veía como Jason la trataba y sabia que había hecho la elección correcta con el.

-Pero que tiene eso de malo?

-Todo, porque no se que hacer.

-Pero si ya son novios?- pregunto el Víctor algo confundido.

Rachel comprendió que el se refería a Jason.

-No creo que me estés entendiendo- dijo ella- me enamore de dos chicos.

Después de decir eso continúo llorando. Quería desahogarse, sacar todas las lágrimas que traía dentro. Víctor se sintió mal al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y consoló a su hermanita hasta que ella se canso de llorar. Jamás la había visto así, y se lamentaba de pensar en la razón.

Sabía quien era uno de los chicos de los cuales Rachel se podía haber enamorado, pero no tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser el otro. Y no podía evitar sentirse mal de pensar que podía ser uno de sus dos amigos, ya que bien podrían estar jugando con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Se qe esta cortito, y voi a tratar de acer mas largo el prox,, pro ia me qite el peso de subirlo jeejee y voi a continuar subiendo uno diario... <strong>

**aora ia nomas me faltan cmo tres o cuatro XD pra el final... **

**Dejen reviews porfa =)**


	10. Solo Amigos

Aquí dejo el decimo capitulo, ya uno de los finales XD… gracias por los reviews que an estado dejando… espero que continúen dejandolos…

Y en realidad si tenía muy olvidado a Dick jeejee lo siento, pero aqi vuelve a aparecer con Rachel y un poco con Garfield… espero que le guste

10.- Solo amigos.

Rachel estuvo algo tarde con Víctor pero después le mintió diciéndole que ya se sentía mejor, el no le creyó pero supo que su hermanita quería estar sola, así que la acompaño hasta su cuarto.

Cuando llego todo estaba apagado. Se metió al cuarto sin hacer ruido. Sin cambiarse se acostó en su cama. Sentía sus mejillas aun mojadas por las lagrimas, y sentía que sus ojos estaban rojos. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez se mordió la lengua para no hacer ruido.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó no tuvo señal de que Tara siguiera en la habitación. Se levanto y vio una pequeña nota en la que se leía que Tara había salido para ver a sus padres, y que volvería el día siguiente.

-Genial- pensó Rachel al darse cuenta que por todo un día podría estar sola en su cuarto.

Aun se sentía extraña por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Le había parecido que habían sido demasiados acontecimientos para un solo día. Pero lo que mas le impresionaba era que había besado a Garfield.

Llevo su mano hasta sus labios y los toco levemente. Se sonrojo al hacerlo y aparto su mano al instante.

Cerró los ojos y vislumbro el beso en su mente. Incluso sintió como si los brazos de Garfield aun la rodeaban y sus labios presionaban los suyos suavemente con cariño.

Había sido su primer beso. Sabía que no el de Garfield eso era obvio. Pero había sentido tantas cosas con ese beso. No podía evitar preguntarse si Garfield también había llegado a sentir algo o simplemente para el había sido algo normal.

El recuerdo de Jason invadió su mente, y también sonrió. Recordó como el chico había estado siempre en los momentos mas difíciles. Era el único chico que no la juzgaba y la aceptaba tal como era. Nunca había conocido a alguien como el.

La sonrisa que Jason siempre le brindaba apareció en su mente y sintió como su estomago se llenaba de una extraña emoción. Una tierna sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando descubrió que le agradaba esa emoción.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamiento.

Se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de abrir se detuvo. Y si era Garfield? Aun no quería hablar con el. No tenía manera de comprobar si era el quien tocaba. Siguió pensando unos minutos, y decidió fingir que no estaba, tal vez así se iría.

-Vamos Rachel se que estas ahí dentro.

El escuchar aquello le comprobó que su plan no funcionaria, pero aun así abrió la puerta ya que la voz había sido de Dick.

-Hola Dick- dijo ella.

-Hola- dijo el, miro el cuarto y alzo las cejas- puedo entrar?

Ella retrocedió. Dick entro cerrando la puerta y la miro seriamente. Aunque también había una pizca de dolor.

-Porque no querías abrir?- pregunto el tratando de sonar simple, y no sentir el rechazo que le dolía mas ahora.

-Yo…- no quería explicarle lo que había pasado en la noche- pensé que eras alguien mas.

-Si claro- respondió el imitando el tono sarcástico que ella usaba.

-A que as venido?- pregunto Rachel ignorando lo que el había dicho.

-Quiero saber porque siempre me rechazas- dijo yendo al grano.

-Que? De que estas hablando?- pregunto Rachel sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Sabes exactamente que quiero decir- respondió Dick sentándose a su lado.

-Y a que se debe tu pregunta?

-No evadas el tema.

-Bueno… yo… no lo se.

-Que cosa no sabes?

Rachel pensó un par de segundos como contestarle.

-Dick…- dijo después de unos segundos. El no respondió, solo la miro esperando a que continuara- te soy sincera? - él solo asintió- jamás me había pasado nada parecido a lo que paso cuando llegue a aquí. Nunca me había dado tanta atención, no se porque lo hacen. Pero en mi antigua escuela nadie me miraba, nadie hablaba de mi, y menos me invitaban a salir.

-Pero eso no explica porque…

-Déjame terminar- pidió Rachel, Dick asintió- esperaba que al llegar aquí pasara lo mismo no quería formar parte de ningún grupo, no quería que los chicos me invitaran a salir. Lo único que esperaba era pasar desapercibida. Pero desde que llegue todas las chicas hablan de mi, hay algunos chicos que me ofenden, y nada de lo que haga consigue detener todo. Pero en lugar de detenerse cada vez ahí mas rumores sobre mi vida, y ninguno es verdad.

-Entonces no eres la novia de Jason?- pregunto Dick, una sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de sus labios. Y en sus ojos brillo una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-No- respondió Rachel- Jason se ofreció a ayudarme a parar los rumores. Y la única forma que se nos ocurrió fue fingir que teníamos una relación. Me di cuenta de que cuando la gente nos vio tomados de la mano, algunas chicas se alegraron, y otras solo me miraron sin importancia. Y sabes algo, me alegro- dijo Rachel- fue como si toda la atención comenzara a desaparecer.

-Pero eso no responde la pregunta de porque siempre me rechazas- dijo Dick.

Rachel frunció el ceño mentalmente, pensaba que con eso el chico olvidaría el tema.

-Ya te dije, no estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-Pero por lo menos podrías darme un si alguna vez.

-No se porque te esfuerzas tanto en querer salir conmigo, considerando que tienes a miles de chicas a "tus pies"- Dick no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar la primera platica que ambos tuvieron.

-Porque eres diferente Rachel- confeso Dick- eres especial… para mi.

Rachel abrió los ojos ante la confesión del chico. No esperaba eso de el. Pero a estas alturas se había dado cuenta de que Dick haría lo que ella menos se imaginara.

-Tienes algo que te hace sobresalir, por eso has destacado tanto aquí. No me importa los rumores que haya sobre ti, porque solo son eso, rumores. No quiero rendirme tan fácil, parece que as cambiado algo en mi, y me gusta.

Tomo la mano de la chica y la puso sobre su pecho. Ella sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez mas rápido.

-Son latidos verdaderos- dijo Dick estrechando su mano- jamás los había sentido. Y no quiero que se detengan.

Rachel se sonrojo un poco. Aparto la mano encogiendo los hombros y desvío la vista.

-Yo… no se que decirte- respondió.

-Se me ocurre algo- dijo el con una tierna sonrisa.

Ella lo miro.

-Veamos una película aquí.

Rachel alzo una ceja.

-Dame una oportunidad de estar a solas contigo, prometo irme en el momento en que me lo digas. Pero solo si me das una oportunidad, solo como amigos. Si no sientes nada por mi, no importa. Quiero ser tu amigo, quiero apoyarte.

Rachel no se pudo negar a eso, después de todo lo que el chico le había dicho le parecía algo grosero pedirle que se fuera. Además el estaba ahí no? Por algo había ido.

Y lo que mas le importaba era que no sentía de momento nada mas por el que amistad. Aunque Dick le hubiera dicho que la quería como algo mas, también le había dado la posibilidad de que fueran amigos.

Y lo ultimo que ella necesitaba era sentirse atraída por otro chico.

-Entonces?- pregunto Dick.

-Bien- dijo Rachel- pero como tu dijiste, solo como amigos.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Dick. Le dio un rápido abrazo a Rachel, que la desconcertó.

-Traes la película? -pregunto Rachel.

-No, pero puedo ir por una, tienes alguna en mente.

-La que sea- dijo ella sin tomarle importancia- solo que no sea de terror- casi grito al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Dick se rió.

-De acuerdo- se levanto del sillón y salio del cuarto dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Después de que se fue, Rachel se metió a bañar.

Le hubiera gustado haber durado mucho rato bajo el chorro de agua, pero sabía que Dick no tardaría en volver. Así que duro lo suficiente como para que el agua fría se llevara sus problemas con ella, y la dejara tranquila por unos momentos.

No quería amargarle el día a Dick. Después de todo ella también pensaba que ambos podrían ser buenos amigos, y por el momento solo quería tener amigos. No quería sentir que su corazón se dividía en tres chicos.

Poco a poco el agua fría se llevo sus problemas, y la comenzó a dejar cada vez mas tranquila.

Suspiro al salir de la regadera. Se seco y se puso una pantalonera gris y una playera azul marino.

Salio del baño, cepillo su cabello y colgó la toalla en la mesa de su escritorio.

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. La abrió y se encontró con Dick, que traía varias películas en una mano y en otra traía una pizza.

-Pasa- dijo Rachel apartandose a un lado.

-Gracias.

Dejo la pizza en un sillón y le tendió las películas a Rachel.

-No se de que tipo te gustan, así que traje varias.

Ella asintió y las tomo. Rechazo la primera ya que parecía ser una comedia romántica, la segunda era de suspenso y también la rechazo.

-Te parece esta?- le pregunto a Dick, mostrándole una película clásica.

-Claro- dijo Dick.

No le sorprendió mucho su decisión, ya que por eso había traído la película.

La puso en el DVD, y comenzaron los cortos. Se acomodaron en los extremos del sillón, con la pizza en medio.

-Entonces te gustan las películas clásicas?- pregunto Dick tratando de hacer conversación.

-Si, son las películas que mas me gustan- respondió Rachel.

-No me sorprende- dijo Dick.

-Porque?

El tomo un trozo de pizza.

-Te lo dije eres diferente. A casi ninguna chica de aquí le gustan este tipo de películas.

-Soy la excepción- dijo Rachel tomando un trozo de pizza.

-Lo se- dijo Dick.

Pero el recuerdo de la apuesta que había hecho con Garfield le llego a la mente, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso.

-Puedes ponerla?- pregunto Rachel mirando al chico.

-Ahh, si claro- dijo Dick sacudiendo la cabeza y recordando que tenía el control en su mano.

Selecciono iniciar la película y comenzaron a verla.

Miro de reojo a Rachel, seguía con el mismo trozo de pizza y tenía una pequeña mancha de salsa en la mejilla.

-Tienes…- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando ella volteo.

Estiro el brazo y con el pulgar le limpio la salsa.

-Ahh gracias- dijo Rachel sonrojándose.

-De nada.

Después de eso continuaron viendo la película en silencio. Aunque fue un silencio agradable, aunque ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, se sentían bien estando en compañía.

-Dick- lo llamo Rachel cuando los créditos comenzaron a salir.

-Si- dijo el presionando stop.

-Si somos amigos- comenzó Rachel- podrías darme un consejo?

-Claro.

-Bueno es que creo que me enamore- admitió bajando la cabeza y algo apenada.

-Y que tiene eso de malo?- pregunto Dick algo triste.

-Dos cosas, yo nunca me e enamorado, ni estaba en mis planes. Y la segunda es que me enamore de dos chicos.

-Puedo saber quienes son?

-Si… pero por favor no días nada.

-Te lo prometo.

-Son Jason y Garfield.

A Dick no le sorprendió mucho lo de Jason, en cierta forma se lo imaginaba. Pero de Garfield no, le sorprendió saber que su amigos había logrado enamorar a la chica mas fría y difícil que ambos habían conocido.

-Y no sabes con quien quedarte verdad?

-Si… bueno no… es solo que… ahh- dijo tomándose la cabeza entre las manos frustrada.

-Eihh tranquila- dijo Dick poniéndole una mano en el hombro tratando de calmarla.

-Es que porque me tenía que pasar esto a mi?

-Siempre hay una primera vez para enamorarnos- reconoció Dick.

-Pero porque de dos chicos?.

Ella levanto el rostro con varias lagrimas en los ojos. Dick se lamento al verla así. Le paso un brazo por los hombros intentando darle animo.

-No as pensado en quien es mejor?- pregunto Dick.

-Si, varias veces. Pero es que son muy diferentes, cada uno tiene algo distinto.

-Te recomiendo que consideres mas los pequeños detalles que ambos tienen contigo y con quien te sientes mas feliz. Por lo que yo e visto, te ves mas feliz cuando estas con Jason.

El solo pronunciar su nombre hizo que ella dibujara una sonrisa.

-Ves- dijo Dick señalando su sonrisa.

-El problema es que también con Garfield me siento feliz.

-Solo tu puedes tomar esa decisión- dijo Dick.

La soltó, comprendiendo que necesitaba espacio y tiempo para lograr aclararse.

-Creo que será mejor que me valla- dijo.

Rachel nuevamente solo asintió. Dick saco la película, la guardo, tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la puerta.

-Dick.

El se giro para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de la chica.

-Gracias… por todo.

El le sonrió sinceramente y después salio del cuarto.

No traía ganas de regresar a su habitación, y tenía muchas cosas que pensar en ese momento y no quería tener compañía.

Camino hasta el árbol de siempre, se acostó recargando la espalda en el tronco y miro enfrente sin ver nada en realidad.

Pensó por unos minutos en la pequeña platica que había tenido con Rachel, y el consejo que le había dado sobre Jason. Se sentía algo culpable por haberle dicho que le convenía Jason, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Garfield y él habían apostado por ella, y lo justo seria que ella fuera feliz.

De igual forma le pagaría a Garfield el dinero, pero a partir de ese momento dejaría de aportar con el. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía darte cuenta que quien quieres solo te ve como un amigo. Y darte cuenta de lo que es amar en verdad.

El dolor que sentía al saber que Rachel estaba enamorada de alguien mas no se lo deseaba a nadie. Y menos a ella.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Garfield entrando al cuarto y sentándose en su cama- te ves triste.

-Lo estoy- dijo Dick. Se levanto, saco su cartera y le dio el dinero a Garfield.

El lo miro con una ceja levanta.

-Es por la apuesta que hicimos con Rachel.

-Pero no gane- dijo Garfield mas confundido.

-Lo hiciste- dijo Dick aun triste- ella me acaba de decir que se enamoro de ti y de Jason.

-De verdad ella te dijo eso?- pregunto Garfield con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, estuve con ella hace unos minutos. Ganaste la apuesta de enamorarla, aquí esta el dinero.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba detrás del árbol.

Había salido a despejar su mente. Y cuando vio a Dick en el árbol quiso ir a hablar con el, pero Garfield había llegado primero y habían comenzado a hablar.

Varias lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas cuando escucho que solo habían apostado con ella. Se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar sollozar, no quería que la escucharan. No quería volver a verlos ni saber nada de ellos.

El beso que se había dado con Garfield no había significado nada para el mas que dinero. Se alejo del árbol corriendo ignorando a las personas que la miraban.

Se sintió como una estúpida al pensar que había pensado que estaba enamorada de Garfield. Se repetía continuamente la pregunta de cómo fue tan tonta, como no se había dado cuenta.

Esa era la razón por la cual se había fijado en Jason primero. El era bueno y amable con ella, no la había forzado a nada.

Aunque hubiera dudado unos minutos, ahora que había descubierto la verdad se daba cuenta de quien era el que en verdad la quería, y con quien ella quería estar.

No era el hecho de que supiera que Garfield solo jugara con ella, sino que se daba cuenta de que la razón por la cual no se había sentido tan cómoda al besarlo era que el amor que sentía por Jason era mayor.

Se que no es un muy buen final del capitulo, pero se me corto la inspiración y ya me tenía que ir. Espero que les aya gustado… y cmo ya dije me falta poco para terminarlo. Aunqe creo que ia saben cmo terminara jeejee

Sigan dejando reviews por favor…


	11. Confesiones

**Dejando uno de los últimos capítulos ya jaajaa… gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y por seguir dejando reviews =) pronto lo acabara y seguire cn otras historias… pero primero terminare esta y continuare dejando un capitulo diario… **

11.- Confesiones.

Rachel continuaba corriendo, sin saber por donde iba. Hasta que alguien con un movimiento rápido la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

Ella elevo la vista y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Jason.

-Que ocurre?

Como la primera vez que la encontró llorando, ella no pudo hablar, solo rodeo su espalda y lo abrazo.

Jason comprendió que ella no deseaba hablar, y que lo único que necesitaba era que el estuviera con ella. La estrecho hacia el, y le susurro palabras de consuelo en el oído.

Rachel se sintió mejor cada segundo que pasaba en compañía de Jason. Se sentía tranquila feliz, y era como si un vacío dentro de ella se llenara. Había encontrado su complemento con Jason. Con Garfield se había sentido bien, y también feliz, pero no se sentía completamente cómoda por Jason. Pero cuando estaba con él, era todo lo contrario, el recuerdo de Garfield no le causaba culpa ni molestia.

Y no era solo porque estuviera decepcionada y molesta con Garfield, era porque desde un principio así se había sentido. Su corazón ahora le pertenecía a Jason y no podía ni quería hacer nada para cambiar a su dueño.

Mientras Jason se sentía feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos. El día anterior le había dolido verla partir para salir a solas con Garfield. Pero ahora estaba con él, rodeada por sus brazos. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, pero resultaba una sensación agradable.

El tener a Rachel cerca, le causaba felicidad y algo en su mirada lo invitaba a ser protector con ella, y a cuidar de ella.

El había estado con otras chicas antes, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir como Rachel. Se sentía completo con ella, y el resto del mundo carecía de importancia.

Tardo pocos segundos en comprender que estaba enamorado de ella. Que la necesitaba a su lado y que siempre iba a estar para ella, aunque ella lo rechazara siempre iba a estar para ella.

Rachel se separo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos.

El corazón de ambos se acelero cuando se sumergieron en los ojos del otro.

-Como lo logras?- pregunto ella.

-Que cosa?

-Aparecer cuando te necesito?

-No lo se, pero si me dependiera estaría siempre cerca de ti- respondió él con una sincera sonrisa.

-Eso me gustaría- confeso Rachel.

-De verdad?- pregunto él con una sonrisa mas grande.

-Si- respondió.

-Entonces te gustaría ser mi novia de verdad?

-Si- dijo Rachel- pero quisiera decirte algo primero.

-Que?

-Ayer cuando salí con Garfield- comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo en la voz- me confeso que nunca había sentido algo por alguien parecido a lo que sentía por mi y… nos besamos.

Jason no dijo nada ante eso. Rachel al saber que no diría nada, decidió continuar.

-Pero no me sentí cómoda, porque solo pensaba en ti en ese momento. Recordaba el momento en el que me encontraste llorando y me besaste la frente., y me sentí culpable. Me separe de el y salí del cine. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que te quiero a ti, a tu lado no me siento culpable al pensar en Garfield.

-Me alegro que me lo digas- dijo Jason- yo también te quiero, y me da gusto que hayas escogido decírmelo antes de que me enterara por alguien. Además de que si no pudiste responderle a Garfield, significa que lo que sientes por mi es mayor. Aunque puede que algo menor a lo que yo siento por ti.

-No lo creo- dijo Rachel.

Jason le dedico una tierna sonrisa, bajo un poco el rostro. Rachel se puso de puntitas y alzo el rostro para que al fin sus labios se unieran.

Al principio fue algo dudoso para ambos, pero poco a poco se fueron llenando de amor, y comenzaron a sentir como la electricidad y la felicidad llenaban y recorrían sus cuerpos.

Sus corazones palpitaban con demasiada rapidez, y era como si se hubieran unido y ahora fueran los mismos latidos. Ahora eran una sola persona, estaban unidos como siempre debió ser.

Y aunque el beso con Garfield se planteo en la mente de Rachel, ella no se separo de Jason, ya que no sentía culpa hacia aquello. Había comprendido por fin que su corazón le pertenecía solamente a Jason, y que el le correspondía.

Rodeo su cuello con los brazos, aprovechando el momento. Jason la apretó de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra mano mantuvo su rostro unido al suyo.

Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se cargaba mas de pasión y de amor, y aquello solo servia para que los dos se dieran cuenta de que amaban al otro.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se contemplaron a los ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Jason recargo su frente en la de Rachel y se rió.

Presiono de nuevo suavemente sus labios sobre los de Rachel, y aunque el beso fue corto volvieron a sentir la misma electricidad y felicidad.

-Rachel- dijo Jason- te amo.

-Yo también- respondió ella sorprendida.

Jamás había pensado que podría amar a alguien, pero ahora lo hacia. Ahora sentía como el amor la recorría completamente, y como su corazón ahora tenía una razón para palpitar.

Jason le sonrió y la abrazo. Ella también lo abrazo y recargo la cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Después de eso, pasaron lo que quedaba del día juntos. Se estuvieron un rato sentados en el campus conversando. Otro en la cafetería comiendo algo, y unos minutos en la biblioteca.

Comenzaron a recorrer el campus tomados de la mano cuando Rachel ubico a todos sus amigos (a excepción de Tara obviamente) bajo el árbol. Sus ojos y los de Garfield se encontraron. Ella se detuvo, tirando de Jason.

El la miro con una ceja alzada, sin comprender la reacción de la chica. Busco con la mirada lo que ella veía, comprendió que ella miraba a Garfield.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Si- respondió ella.

-Entonces porque te detienes?- pregunto él, pensando que a lo mejor ella aun sentía algo por Garfield.

Ella lo miro y vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-No pienses mal- le dijo ella- cuando dije que te quería a ti no fue broma. Pero…

-Que pasa?- pregunto él al ver que ella no podía continuar.

-La razón por la que hacia unos minutos estaba llorando era porque…- Rachel no sabía como explicarle. Varias lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y sintió algo de dolor en el pecho al pensar que solo había sido un juego para ellos- Dick y Garfield hicieron una apuesta… conmigo.

El rostro de Jason cambio de confusión a molestia al ver que ellos pudieran hacerla algo tan cruel a Rachel. Apretó los dientes y su mano libre se convirtió en un puño.

-Que clase de apuesta?

-En la que tenían que lograr que yo me enamorara de uno de ellos. Quien lo lograra ganaba, y como en la mañana Dick fue a mi habitación a ver una película, le conté lo que sentía por ti y por Garfield y le pedí un consejo, como amigos. Me dijo que él veía que yo era mas feliz contigo, y que solo yo podía tomar la decisión. Después se fue y me quede sola. Estuve pensando una hora, y decidí ir a buscar a Víctor ya que el también lo sabe. Pero vi que Dick estaba en árbol y me iba a acercar a hablar con el. Pero en ese momento llego Garfield y comenzaron a hablar de la apuesta, y Dick le dijo que había ganado porque yo le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorada de ti y de él.

-Que paso después?

-Solo salí corriendo. Me dolió saber que no era mas que un juego para ellos. En verdad los consideraba mis amigos.

Una lagrima se derramo y corrió por su mejilla. Jason soltó su mano, y la tomo tiernamente e la cabeza elevándole el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. Con el pulgar le limpio la lagrima.

-Rachel, no vale la pena llorar por personas así.

Ella asintió y dibujo una triste sonrisa. Jason le sonrió al ver que por lo menor hacia el intento. Acerco su rostro al suyo y presiono sus labios con los de ella.

-Garfield estas bien?- pregunto Dick al mirar como su amigo tenía una mirada de odio y a la vez tristeza.

-No- respondió.

Se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Rachel y Dick.

Víctor vio hacia donde se dirigía su amigo. Se levanto y camino hasta el, lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Suéltame- dijo Garfield liberándose del agarre de Víctor.

Cuando el trato de volver a detenerlo, Garfield corrió un poco.

Tomo a Jason del hombro y lo separo con fuerza de Rachel.

-Que crees que haces?- le pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- respondió Jason.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo Garfield.

-Que demonios crees que haces Garfield?- le pregunto Rachel colocandose al lado de Jason.

-Pelear por ti- respondió el olvidando el tono molesto y usando uno sincero.

-No hay pelea- dijo Rachel molesta- nunca la hubo.

-Claro que si, te dije lo que sentía por ti anoche- dijo Garfield- creí que sentías lo mismo por mi.

-No tengo porque decirte nada- dijo Rachel.

-Solo lo dices porque el esta aquí- miro a Jason que había permanecido en silencio.

-No- dijo Rachel.

-Garfield es mejor que te vallas- dijo Jason mas tranquilo.

-No- respondió el- Rachel por favor.

Ella desvío la vista. Aunque lo quisiera perdonar, sabía que ya no había rastro del amor que pensó sentir por el. Tomo la mano de Jason y se alejaron de ese lugar.

Garfield los miro hasta que se perdieron de vista. Sentía como sus ojos picaban a causa de las lagrimas que deseaban salir, pero se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños para no llorar.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Víctor al ver que su amigo se había quedado inmóvil.

-No- respondió el- la perdí.

-Nunca la perdiste- dijo Víctor, Garfield lo miro, Víctor suspiro y le coloco una mano en el hombro dándole apoyo- ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Jason.

-Pero me beso- dijo Garfield.

-Porque también sentía algo por ti, pero lo que siente por Jason es mas grande. Además tu y Dick solo jugaron con ella.

-Al principio- confeso Garfield- pero me enamore de ella.

-Ahora comprendes lo que sintieron todas esas chicas con las que solo apostaron y no les volvieron a hablar.

-Supongo que si- dijo Garfield.

Después de decir eso se alejo de su amigo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Descubrió lo que era amar y no ser correspondido, lo que era sentirse ilusionado de pensar que esa persona también te quería a ti, y que al final te dieras cuenta de que esta con alguien mas.

No estaba seguro de lo que habían sentido todas las chicas al enterarse de que solo habían jugado con ellas, porque sabía que Rachel jamás le haría eso, pero sentía que era algo parecido al dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Era como si le hubieran rasgado el corazón y lo hubieran dejado sangrando, dificultándole latir. Esperando a que muriera dolorosamente.

Llego a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama, apretó una almohada, aun intentando que sus lagrimas no salieran. Pero no pudo contenerlas, y resbalaron velozmente por sus mejillas mojando su almohada.

Que idiota había sido, se sentía mal de haber apostado con Rachel. Pero se sentía peor por haberse enamorado y mas dándose cuenta de que no le iba a corresponder.

Sus lagrimas continuaron saliendo hasta que sintió que se había quedado seco. Pero sentía mas el haberse quedado solo.

-Segura que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Jason.

-Si, de verdad- respondió Rachel.

El asintió y decidió que era mejor no volver a preguntar.

Llagaron a la habitación de Rachel. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y ambos querían salir mañana de la escuela a que Rachel conociera algunos lugares del lugar.

-Entonces vengo por ti mañana- dijo Jason deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de Rachel.

-Claro- respondió ella.

-A las nueve?

-Si.

Después se dieron un rápido beso, ella entro al cuarto sin antes dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

Se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer. Miro el techo por varios segundos hasta que se quedo dormida.

El día siguiente paso rápidamente, Tara había regresado a las 8:30 de la mañana y casi no pudo hablar con Rachel. Aunque se entero de que saldría con Jason y se alegro por su amiga.

Después de que Jason llego, él y Rachel se fueron y regresaron a las nueve de la noche.

Habían recorrido gran parte del centro, y habían ido a varias librerías, ya que Rachel estaba aburrida de todos los libros que tenía en su cuarto. Fueron a conocer algunos museos y partes históricas de la ciudad.

Cuando Rachel llego estaba totalmente exhausta, y como Tara no estaba solo se cambio y se quedo dormida.

El lunes ambas salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron a sus clases. Rachel entro al salón de calculo, pero no cruzo la mirada con Dick, quien se sorprendió de que ni siquiera un buenos días o un simple hola. Se giro sobre su asiento y la miro.

Ella estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, y aunque supo que el la estaba mirando, no levanto la vista.

-Hola Rachel- dijo él.

Pero solo obtuvo silencio de su parte.

-Rachel?- la llamo.

Pero obtuvo el mismo silencio.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto.

-…

-Porque no me hablas?

-…

En ese momento entro el profesor y comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

En eso Rachel alzo la vista, pero no miro a Dick, quien continuaba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Rachel- la volvió a llamar.

Aquello basto para agotar su paciencia. Alzo el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de el.

-Que?- pregunto molesta.

-Porque no me hablas?

-Porque no quiero- respondió ella fríamente- ahora si no te molesta si me interesa esta clase.

Aquello desconcertó a Dick demasiado, pero decidió voltearse.

La clase termino rápido, pero cuando Dick se giro para hablar con Rachel ella ya no estaba.

Ella había salido rápidamente, sin que el se diera cuenta para evitar que el intentara hablar con ella. Lo peor era que le tocaba química, y en esa clase estaba Garfield.

Le hubiera gustado cambiarse de lugar, pero la maestra seguía pidiéndole que ayudara a Garfield.

Cuando entro el aun no llegaba. Se sentó en su lugar, y se coloco los audífonos. Se dedico a mirar por la ventana hasta que el salón se lleno. De reojo vio cuando Garfield llego y se sentó a su lado, pero no se giro, tampoco quería hablar con el.

Cuando entro la maestra, se quito los audífonos y presto atención.

-Rachel.

Opto por hacer lo mismo que con Dick e ignorarlo.

-Rachel quiero hablar con tigo- dijo Garfield.

Pero continuo ignorándolo.

-No piensas hablarme?- pregunto él.

-…

-Por favor- pidió él.

-…

-Rachel?

Como ocurrió con Dick, su paciencia se desbordo.

-Que?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no- dijo molesta- ahora déjame escuchar.

El resto de la clase estuvieron sumergidos en un incomodo silencio. Y cuando por fin sonó la campana, Rachel salió rápidamente del salón evitando hablar con él.

Garfield se tomo su tiempo y a fuera del salón se topo con Dick, que también traía el semblante de confusión en su rostro.

-Tampoco te hablo?- pregunto Dick.

-No- respondió Garfield- pero no se porque.

-Tampoco yo, pero toca gimnasia, tal vez ahí nos diga a los dos.

-Tal vez.

Ambos caminaron hasta los vestidores con la esperanza de que ella hablara con ellos ahí.

**Trate de acerlo mas largo, espero que les aya gustado, subiré el prox mañana….**

**De nuevo gracias por continuar tomandose un tiempo para leer la historia y por dejar reviews…**

**Por favor continúen dejando reviews porque e edo pensando en hacer una segunda parte pro todavía no estoy muy segura…**


	12. Castigo

**Lamento la tardanza, es que empece examenes y mi mama no me dejaba entrar a la computadora, pero aquí dejo el capitulo once y tratare de subir el doce pronto lo prometo. Aunque va a estar poquito difícil que suba uno diario ahora, además de que si lo hago va a perder emoción porque ya faltan dos mas. **

**Gracias por los reviews que an estado dejando =) espero que lo sigan asiendo y gracias por seguir tomandose un tiempo para leer el fic…**

12.- Castigo.

-Hola Rachel- la saludo sonriente Kory.

-Hola- respondió ella sin alegría en la voz.

-Te ocurre algo?- pregunto su amiga al notar la tristeza mas notoria en la voz de Rachel.

-Solo estoy cansada- dijo Rachel.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Gracias.

Después Rachel entro al vestidor a cambiarse.

Salio a los pocos segundos y se dirigió al gimnasio cabizbaja.

El contacto de un brazo rodear sus hombros la hizo levantar la vista.

-Hola Jason- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que te ocurre?- pregunto el al notar que había cierta tristeza en los ojos de la chica.

-Nada- volvió a mentir, pero la mirada de Jason la convenció de decir la verdad- me sigue costando creer lo que Dick y Garfield hicieron conmigo.

-Trata de no pensar en eso- dijo el apretándola en señal de apoyo- si en verdad solo significaste una estupida apuesta para ellos, no deberías derramar una lagrima por ellos, alguien que te hace sufrir no merece la pena.

-Tienes razón- dijo Rachel colocando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en el momento en el que ambos entraban al gimnasio.

Dick y Garfield sintieron punzadas de dolor cuando los vieron entrar juntos y a Rachel sonriendo. Pero ella no se percato de que ambos estaban mirándola.

La maestra entro e indico que todos se pusieran sobre una línea blanca. Todos lo hicieron, pero Garfield termino al lado de Rachel.

-Pónganse en parejas- indico la maestra.

Garfield se giro hacia Rachel, y cuando iba a colocar una mano sobre su hombro ella se rió y abrazo a Jason.

Garfield se giro hacia Dick y bajo los hombros. Dick comprendió y también bajo los hombros.

Supieron que con Jason en esa clase jamás podrían hablar con Rachel. Y no solo porque era posible que él no quisiera que se acercaran, sino porque Rachel no se apartaría de su lado en toda la clase.

-Señor Todd- dijo la maestra. Jason la miro- podría ir a la dirección a mandarle esto a la secretaria.

-Claro- respondió el tomando un sobre blanco.

Salió del gimnasio y dejo a Rachel sola.

Dick y Garfield se miraron y sonrieron, ya que parecía que ese día tenían algo de suerte. Se acercaron a ella y se pararon frente a ella. Rachel los miro a con las cejas alzadas, después se giro y quiso irse, pero Dick la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

-Suéltame.

-No hasta que nos digas a ambos porque no nos hablas.

-No tengo porque darles ninguna explicación.

-Vamos Rachel solo dinos- pidió Garfield.

-No les importa- dijo liberándose del agarre de Dick.

-Si no nos importara crees que te seguiríamos hablando.

Eso hizo que Rachel se detuviera y los mirara. Vio que ambos en verdad deseaban saber la razón de su enojo. Pero estaba harta de que ambos la engañaran con sus miradas. Ahora sabía que ambos habían hecho lo mismo co cientos de chicas, y que habían aprendido a mentir con la mirada.

Opto nuevamente por un semblante frío y una expresión dura.

-Y ahora cuanto apostaron?

Eso desconcertó a ambos chicos. Se miraron y después a Rachel.

-Que?- pregunto Dick.

-Ahora no saben de lo que les hablo- dijo Rachel poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

Ninguno de los dos respondió algo.

-Valla que son patéticos, al igual que sus estupidas apuestas.

-Rachel déjanos explicarte.

-Siendo sincera Dick no me interesa ya.

-Pero es que…

-Solo déjenlo ya.

-Ya no era por…

-Basta ya- grito Rachel atrayendo la atención de todos- no me importa mas lo que paso, no me interesa saber quien gano o quien es el mejor, solo que me dejen en paz. No quiero formar parte de sus juegos y si no los vuelvo a ver por mi mejor.

Después se alejo de ellos y salio por la puerta.

En ese momento entro Jason. Busco al Rachel con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Miro a Garfield y a Dick y supo que algo había ocurrido.

-Y Rachel?- pregunto acercándose a ellos.

Garfield al escuchar la voz de Jason imagino que el era quien le había dicho a Rachel lo de la apuesta.

-Porque se lo dijiste?- pregunto casi gritando y aproximándose a Jason.

-Que? De que hablas?- pregunto Jason sin comprender.

-Porque le contaste lo de la apuesta, yo pensaba decírselo.

-Yo no le dije nada, pero de igual forma porque no lo hiciste antes?- pregunto Jason molesto.

-Yo…- pero Garfield supo que no estaba haciendo nada mas que echarle la culpa a los demás menos a el. Suspiro y dejo caer los hombros- solo… lo lamento.

-Garfield no es a mi a quien le debes de decir eso- respondió Jason mas calmado.

-Ya lo se- dijo Garfield.

-Que es lo que podemos hacer?- pregunto Dick.

-Darle tiempo- respondió Jason.

Aunque él les guardara rencor a ambos por lo que le habían hecho a Rachel, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ellos.

Dejo a ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos y salio a buscar a Rachel.

No estaba muy lejos, solo había caminado por todo un pasillo y se había recargado en la pared con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Rachel.

Ella alzo la vista. No había lagrimas en sus ojos, solo frustración y malestar. Jason llego a abrazarla.

-Esta bien, tranquila- susurro el.

-Lo estoy- respondió ella.

La campana hizo que ambos se alejaran. Jason la acompaño hasta sus siguiente clase. Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y se alejo del salón.

Lo que quedaba del día paso rápidamente para algunos, pero para Dick, Garfield y Rachel fue un alivio cuando la ultima clase termino.

Rachel se fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama. Tenía planeado dormir por toda la tarde y en la noche hacer sus tareas, pero recordó que tenía que ir con el profesor de calculo a cumplir el castigo.

Se levanto a regañadientes y salio de su cuarto. Se dirigió al pequeño freezer y saco un te.

Comenzó a beberlo mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de ahí.

-Rachel- dijo Tara sorprendida ya que apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando Rachel abrió la puerta para salir.

-Hola Tara- respondió ella como si no se hubieran visto en la mañana.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Tara entrando y dejando la mochila en el sillón.

-Tengo que ir con el profesor de calculo.

-Se puede saber por que?- volvió a preguntar sacando una manzana de su mochila y mordiéndola.

-Es por el castigo que nos puso la directora a Garfield y a mi, teníamos que ir hoy después de clases a ayudarlo.

-Oh, bueno suerte entonces- dijo Tara.

Ella no se había enterado de la apuesta que sus amigos habían hecho, y menos que Rachel lo hubiera descubierto y que se habían peleado.

-Gracias- respondió saliendo.

Llego pronto a la oficina del profesor de calculo, toco la puerta y después de escuchar un "adelante" entro tímidamente.

La oficina no era muy grande. La pared que estaba frente a la puerta era casi toda una ventana que daba gran luminosidad al pequeño cuarto.

Había un escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y plumas, con un silla acolchonada en la que el profesor estaba sentado. Frente al escritorio había dos sillas, y detrás de ellas un librero que estaba lleno de extraños adornos y algunos libros.

-Valla señorita Roth me sorprende que haya llegado antes, aun faltan quince minutos- dijo el profesor mirando el reloj que estaba en el librero.

-Siempre e sido muy puntual.

-Si- respondió el profesor restándole importancia a lo que ella le estaba diciendo, y bajando la vista hacia varios papeles.

Ella se quedo parada, pegada a la puerta sin saber que hacer y sintiéndose muy incomoda.

-Sabe algo del señor Logan?- pregunto el profesor sin levantar la vista.

-No- respondió con voz fría.

-Suena como si se hubieran peleado- dijo el profesor mirando unos papeles e intentando disimular el interés en su voz.

-Vine a ayudarlo y por castigo, no para hablarle de mi vida personal.

-Como quiera- respondió algo inconforme.

Rachel se recargo en la puerta y cruzo los brazos.

En eso tocaron la puerta y se abrió. Rachel se levanto, y se alejo de la puerta antes de que se cayera. Se giro y se encontró con los ojos de Garfield.

-Vaya señor Logan- dijo el profesor levantando la vista- de usted si es sorprendente la puntualidad.

-Gracias- respondió él sin apartar los ojos de Rachel.

-Tal vez deberían tomar asiento ambos antes de que se repita lo de hace unos días.

Rachel aparto la vista rápidamente y se sentó en la silla que estaba pegada en la ventana. Garfield ocupo el asiento continuo y de reojo miro como Rachel estaba atenta a las indicaciones que el profesor les diría.

-Bueno- comenzó él, dividiendo los papeles en dos partes, les entrego uno a cada uno- son los exámenes que aplique la semana pasada en todos los grupos, aquí esta la clave para que comiencen a revisarlos, y para confirmar que no vallan a ser trampa con el suyo o el de sus amigos me tome la libertad de separarlos- dijo mostrando un examen que tenía el nombre de Víctor.

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es revisarlos y poner el numero de aciertos que tuvieron en la esquina de arriba.

-Es todo lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Rachel.

-No se preocupe señorita Roth, si acaban antes de las siete los pondré a hacer otra cosa.

-Las siete?- pregunto Garfield.

-Si, es la hora señalada al aplicar un castigo, me sorprende que no lo sepa.

Garfield se encogió en hombros. Rachel lo miro y solo rodó los ojos, se inclino hacia adelante y comenzó a revisar los exámenes mirando de vez en cuando la clave.

Garfield también comenzó a revisar los exámenes, pero tardaba mas ya que no estaba seguro y miraba la clave continuamente. Además de que estar tan cerca de Rachel lo ponía nervioso y se olvidaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando ya eran las seis Rachel llevaba ya casi todos los exámenes revisados, solo le faltaban seis, mientras que Garfield apenas había revisado la mitad.

-Tengo que salir rápidamente, pero cuando regrese espero verlos aquí y sin hacer nada mas que revisar exámenes- dijo el profesor antes de salir.

El que les recordara continuamente ese accidente le hacia pensar a Rachel que quizás nunca lo olvidaría y daba gracias que la clase de calculo no la tuvieran juntos, ya que tendría que soportar los absurdos intentos de humillarlos.

Continuo revisando exámenes en silencio.

Garfield soltó la pluma y estiro los dedos y los brazos. Se levanto rápidamente y también estiro las piernas, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sentado y con un par de horas había tenido para que sintiera como todo su cuerpo se hubiera quedado rígido.

Se volvió a sentar y tomo la pluma entre sus manos. Pero antes de continuar miro a Rachel. Después no pudo despegar la vista ya que quedo deslumbrado.

El sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su cabello dándole destellos violetas, y también su piel se veía menos pálida y la hacia resplandecer.

Aunque a sus ojos casi no les había hecho algún cambio, podía notar una pequeña chispa que los hacia mas hermosos y especiales.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme?- pregunto Rachel sin despegar la vista de su tarea.

-Lo haría si te animaras a mirarme- respondió el.

Rachel soltó la pluma y lo miro. Aunque eso solo sirvió para que Garfield se deslumbrara mas al sumergirse en los ojos violetas de la chica.

-Ya puedes dejar de mirarme?- pregunto Rachel.

-No- admitió él.

Rachel rodó los ojos e iba continuar revisando pero antes de que apartara la vista Garfield hablo:

-Rachel quiero decirte algo y quiero hacerlo mientras me miras a los ojos- ella espero a que él hablara- yo… lo siento. De verdad no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por haber hecho esa estupida apuesta contigo, es solo que antes de que llegaras Dick y yo solíamos hacerlas con todas las chicas de aquí y como todas siempre nos decían que si nunca tuvimos verdaderamente interés en una. Solíamos hacer apuestas y juegos con ellas, y el día que llegaste solo buscábamos a una chica nueva. En eso Tara llego diciendo que tendría una nueva compañera que llegaría ese día. Nos pareció fácil volver a jugar, pero después de conocerte, de ver lo diferente que eras yo me comencé a sentir extraño a tu lado.

-Que?

-Si, jamás me había sentido tan apegado a una persona, solo quería que me vieras y que comprendieras que en verdad te quiero. No se como lo lograste pero me cambiaste, hiciste que de verdad me importen las personas e hiciste que tuviera una razón para despertarme todos los días. Me enamore de ti, y me cuesta creer que te perdí sin luchar por ti. Admito que al principio no eras mas que una apuesta para mi, pero te convertiste en la razón por la cual mi corazón palpita. Por favor perdóname, no soportaría verte todos los días y ni siquiera tenerte como una amiga.

Rachel no pudo hablar después de escuchar todo eso. Simplemente se quedo mirando a Garfield sin saber que hacer. Aun lo quería pero no como llego a pensar antes. Ahora lo veía como un amigo nada mas. Pero se daba cuenta por las palabras de Garfield y por como en sus ojos al fin subía la verdad que estaba enamorado de ella, y que no le importaba que ella estuviera con Jason, que solo la quería tener como una amiga.

Comprendió que ellos solo serian amigos y que era una disculpa sincera.

Se limito a abrazarlo, aquello desconcertó a Garfield pero también la abrazo.

-Te perdono- le susurro Rachel en el oído.

-No sabes como me alegra eso- dijo el.

Rachel lo soltó, pero Garfield la retuvo unos segundos mas. Después lentamente la dejo ir.

-Pero no puedo ofrecerte mas que una amistad- dijo ella con pesar ya que vio que en los ojos de Garfield había dolor al escuchar esas palabras, pero no podía hacer nada, porque en verdad quería a Jason- te quiero Garfield pero solo como un amigo.

-También te quiero Rachel mas que como a una amiga, pero también te ofreceré amistad, hasta el momento en el que tu quieras algo mas.

-No nos precipitemos- dijo ella- además estoy con Jason.

-Rachel te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella solo asintió- lo amas?

-Garfield nunca e amado a nadie en mi vida que no fueran mis padres, y siendo sincera no se muy bien como es el amar a alguien que no es de tu familia, pero si el amarlo es que me gusta estar con él, que lo extraño cuando no esta conmigo y si mi corazón se acelera cuando esta cerca o cuando me abraza, que cuando estoy con él me siento feliz, creo que si lo amo.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Garfield con una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque a Garfield le dolía ver que Rachel era feliz con alguien mas, el ver esa pequeña sonrisa dedicada para él y solo para él, lo alegro. Al fin había logrado que ella le sonriera.

La puerta se abrió, y el profesor entro. Ambos chicos retomaron sus tareas.

A los pocos minutos Rachel termino y el profesor al ver que a Garfield aun le faltaban muchos exámenes le paso la mitad a Rachel.

Aun no daban las siete, pero por lo menos ya no se sentía la misma tensión y la misma incomodidad entre los chicos. Habían arreglado sus problemas y habían quedado como amigos, aunque a Garfield eso le doliera, sabía que era un avance y agradecía que Rachel lo hubiera perdonado de corazón y poderla llamar amiga.

**Se que quedo algo meloso, pero me pareció lindo que Garfield le dijera las cosas así. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo once, en el siguiente aparecerá mas Dick para que el y Rachel hablen, y a lo mejor Dick termina con alguien pero aun no es seguro. **

**Por favor sigan dejando reviews. **


	13. Disculpa

**Aquí dejo el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, jaajaa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y gracias por los reviews, siendo sincera yo tmbn prefiero a la pareja de Garfield y Rachel pero me pareció mejor que se quedara con Jason. Aquí ya Rachel habla con Dick y a petición de **Speisla Bei Roth xp **trate de hacerlo lo mas meloso que pude =P, y gracias por el consejo de la ortografía…**

13.- Disculpa.

Después de que dieran las siete, el profesor de cálculo dejo que ambos se retiraran. Habían terminado de revisar todos los exámenes (a excepción de los suyos y los de sus amigos obviamente) y a ambos les dolían las muñecas de haber tenido que corregir los errores y poner el numero de aciertos en la parte de arriba del examen.

Iban caminando en silencio ya que Garfield se había ofrecido a acompañar a Rachel hasta su habitación. Pero ninguno tenia nada que decir, y no sentían la necesidad de hacerlo, el silencio que los envolvía no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos.

Rachel caminaba con la vista hacia enfrente pero sin ver nada en realidad, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mientras que Garfield le iba dando vueltas a la muñeca intentando que le dejara de doler.

Aquello saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-No crees que estas exagerando?- pregunto al ver como el continuaba girando su muñeca.

-Claro que no- dijo él intentando no quedar mal- no estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir mucho. Por lo general siempre escucho y las cosas se me graban mas fácil, y si necesito estudiar para un examen le pido los apuntes a alguien mas.

-Tal vez te iría mejor si anotaras algunas cosas.

-Tal vez, pero escribir no es algo que se me da muy bien.

-Bueno.

Continuaron estando en silencio. Aunque ya se divisaba el cuarto de Rachel. Solo que había una persona que estaba recargada en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Rachel lo reconoció rápidamente, era Dick.

Dejo de caminar, Garfield también se detuvo y la miro sin comprender.

-Creo que lo mejor será que hasta aquí me acompañes.

-Pero… creí que habíamos quedado como amigos- dijo Garfield algo triste.

Rachel rodo los ojos con desesperación.

-Hablo de que ya puedo llegar sola a mi cuarto- se explico.

-Ahh…

-Además necesito hablar con alguien.

Garfield miro su cuarto y también reconoció la figura de Dick recargada en la puerta.

-Comprendo- dijo.

Se giro y le dio un rápido abrazo. Después se alejo hacia el lado contrario.

Rachel suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto. Dick levanto la cabeza al escuchar sus pasos. En su rostro se podía ver la tristeza que tenia por haber perdido la confianza de su amiga, y su semblante era algo pálido.

Rachel al verlo así sintió algo de lastima por el. Después de la explicación que le había dado Garfield, no se sentía tan molesta con ambos. En cierta forma no era culpa suya que cuando ella había llegado ambos estuvieran buscando a alguien más con quien apostar.

Y después de todos ambos le habían dicho que habían cambiado, había leído en los ojos de Garfield que era cierto, y cuando había hablado con Dick, había estado segura de que el le decía la verdad. Cuando él le dijo que era especial para él, cuando le dijo que no se quería rendir tan fácil, que ella había cambiado algo en el y que le gustaba.

Y cuando él tomo su mano para ponerla sobre su corazón y decirle a Rachel que eran latidos verdaderos solo había comprobado que en verdad estaba siendo sincero con ella.

-Rachel- dijo Dick.

-Hola Dick- respondió ella.

-Podemos hablar?- pregunto él separándose de la puerta.

-Claro- respondió ella, aunque no dejo que en su voz se notara ninguna emoción.

Sabía que dentro de si ya lo había perdonado.

Abrió la puerta, y entro. Aunque Dick se quedo afuera sin saber muy bien que hacer. Rachel se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar. Por suerte Tara no estaba, lo cual significaba que podían hablar normalmente.

Se sentaron en el sillón, uno a cada extremo, como habían hecho el sábado en la mañana al ver la película.

Rachel subió las piernas y las abrazo, esperando a que Dick encontrara las palabras indicadas. Pero el aun no podía hablar, le parecía extraño que Rachel aceptara hablar con el tan rápido. Pensaba que iba a tener que rogarle para poder hablar con ella, y que de todas formas ella le diría que no. pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Dick se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno antes de explicarte todo solo quiero decirte algo, en verdad lo siento. Antes de conocerte jamás pensé que me fuera a enamorar de alguien e incluso me burlaba cuando alguien me decía que un día sabría lo que era amar de verdad a alguien- dijo recordando cuando Víctor les había dicho a él y a Garfield que tarde o temprano se iban a enamorar- pero al verte supe que eras diferente a las demás. Y al tratarte poco a poco fui descubriendo que sentía algo muy diferente cuando estaba contigo. Era como si me sintiera feliz, y es que de verdad me hace feliz tu compañía.

Después se volvió a quedar callado, pensando en que era lo que había dicho, porque en realidad no tenia pensado decir aquello. Supo que aquellas palabras habían salido de su corazón y que era lo que tenia que hacer. Hablarle con el corazón en la mano, siendo sin sincero con ella.

-En verdad lamento que te hayamos involucrado en nuestras estúpidas apuestas y que te hayas enterado de la peor manera. Hubiera sido mejor si te lo hubiera dicho, pero tenia miedo de que al hacerlo me rechazaras o que te molestaras, y en ambos casos no tendría porque reclamarte nada. Pero aun así eso no me impide sentirme mal.

-Dick…- exclamo Rachel para que él la mirara ya que había bajado la vista- ya te perdone.

-De verdad?- pregunto él.

-Supongo que a pesar de que me dolió, nunca estuve en verdad molesta.

.No te entiendo.

-Por mas que me molesto que solo signifique al principio una apuesta para tu y para Garfield, en verdad lograron ganarse mi amistad. Y cuando alguien se la gana es difícil que la pierda. No importa que me moleste o que parezca nada me va a ser cambiar de opinión. Es difícil llegar a perder mi amistad.

Aunque a Dick le alegraba eso, se sentía triste al ver que solo era eso para ella. Nada mas que un amigo en el que ella podría contar, pero jamás podría verlo como algo mas. Aunque se esforzara por ganarse mas su cariño, tal vez siempre serian solo amigos.

-Pero eso es solo no?- pregunto Dick con una sonrisa triste.

-Solo que?

-Solo seremos amigos? No existirá la posibilidad de que puedas verme como algo mas cierto?

-Dick…

-Rachel se que podrá sonar raro, pero nunca quise tanto estar con una persona como quiero contigo, en verdad me importas. No eres un capricho para mi, y me gustaría estar contigo como algo mas que un amigo.

-Dick, no te puedo ofrecer nada mas que mi amistad por ahora- dijo Rachel.

-Es por Jason?- pregunto Dick entristecido.

-Si y no- respondió Rachel- ahora en verdad estamos saliendo, y de verdad lo quiero y creo que incluso lo amo. Al igual que tu yo nunca me había enamorado de alguien hasta que lo conocí, y de verdad me importa.

-Entiendo- dijo Dick- pero no me quiero rendir tan fácilmente.

-No hay pelea- dijo Rachel- no hay nada en que te puedas rendir.

-Tal vez para ti no la haya, pero cuando algo en verdad me importa me gusta luchar por ello.

-En verdad crees que vale la pena?

-No lo creo Rachel- dijo Dick con una sonrisa- se que vales la pena.

Aquello la desconcertó. Aunque se había acostumbrado a que Dick la iba a sorprender con lo que dijera, aun no lograba comprenderlo mucho y seguían asombrándole las cosas que decía.

-Dick en verdad solo te puedo ofrecer amistad.

-No te preocupes Rachel- dijo Dick dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- no te incomodare, pero si tengo una oportunidad contigo no la voy a desperdiciar.

-Temía que dijeras eso- respondió rache frunciendo el ceño.

Dick se rio.

-Tranquila no te incomodare- dijo riendo- entonces te gustaría ver algo?

-Claro.

Dick encendió el televisor y se acomodo para ver la tele.

Rachel bajo las piernas del sillón y giro el cuerpo hacia enfrente. Aunque tenia tarea que hacer y además estudiar para un examen, quiso pasar un rato con Dick, sabia que si le decía que tenia cosas que hacer a lo mejor lo lastimaba.

Dick busco una película clásica y comenzaron a verla. Aunque el prefería otras cosas, le pareció mejor dejarle en ese canal. Vieron la película en silencio.

De pronto Dick sintió que algo le cayó en el hombro. Se giro lentamente y vio la cabeza de Rachel. Ella se había quedado dormida y se había deslizado hasta caer en su hombro.

Dick sonrió, le paso un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia el, intentando ponerla cómoda. Sabía que si ella se despertaba y se veía rodeada por sus brazos era posible que ella se molestara. Pero no le importo, pensó en disfrutar ese momento. Y después recordarlo cuando se sintiera mal o cuando la viera con alguien más.

Ella se movió un poco, Dick aflojo los brazos para no despertarla, pero Rachel solo se acomodo y continúo estando en la misma posición. La estrecho hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza para después recargar en el mentón.

Cuando la película termino Dick apago la televisión. Se levanto sin mover a Rachel. La acostó en el sillón y después paso sus brazos por debajo de ella. La levanto y la llevo hasta su cama. Ahí la acostó y la miro tiernamente.

- Se veía tan frágil y tan pacifica que no podía apartar la vista de ahí.

Jason- murmuro Rachel en sueños.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia se sentó a su lado, le quito unos mechones de cabello de la cara. Una idea bastante atractiva atravesó su mente, se mordió el labio y se inclino hacia ella. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y después se aparto.

-Dick?- pregunto una voz.

El se levanto y se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con Tara. Ella lo miro con las cejas alzadas ya que obviamente había visto el beso que le había dado.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Yo… no es lo que…- tartamudeo nervioso.

**Aquí termina. Pronto subiré el otro, jaajaa y de echo cambie este capitulo porque me pareció mas interesante dejarlo así… bueno espero que les haya gustado y que sigan dejando reviews…**

**Tratare de hacer el ultimo mas largo =)**


	14. Fin de Todo

**Bueno aquí dejo el ultimo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste y gracias por haber dejado reviews en todos los capítulos y que hayan seguido la historia asta el fin, espero que les guste el final que le di…**

14.- Fin de todo.

Dick no supo que decirle a Tara, no podía negarle que le había dado un beso a Rachel, porque de igual forma si lo hacia ambos sabrían que le estaba mintiendo. Desvió la vista de los ojos inquisitivos de la rubia y se paso la mano al cabello intentando inventar una excusa creíble.

Tara cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyo su peso en un pie, esperando una respuesta. Realmente no se esperaba eso al entrar a su cuarto. Por un instante pensó que Rachel estaba despierta, y que estaba engañando a Jason con Dick, pero cuando él se separo de ella, comprobó que Rachel estaba dormida y que no tenía nada que ver.

Volvió a mirar a Dick, que continuaba huyendo de su mirada. Se animo a mirarla y a darle una explicación, pero con un movimiento con la cabeza de Tara le indico que salieran del cuarto. Lo hicieron con cuidado, evitando hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertar a Rachel. Antes de salir del cuarto Dick le dio una última mirada. Después salió del cuarto siguiendo a Tara.

Ella cerró la puerta del cuarto y miro a Dick con una ceja alzada.

-Que estaban haciendo?

-Nada… estábamos viendo una película y se quedo dormida solo la lleve a su cama…

-Y la besaste- agrego Tara.

-Si bueno sobre eso…- nuevamente se puso nervioso.

No comprendía muy bien porque estaba tan nervioso de que Tara hubiera visto cuando le daba el beso a Rachel. Ella ya lo había visto besando a otras chicas y nunca había estado nervioso. Pero recordó que había sido con otras chicas, Rachel era diferente todo lo relacionado con ella le era diferente.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada derrotado.

-Por favor no le digas nada- suplico él.

-No lo hare si me explicas porque lo hiciste- dijo Tara con sinceridad.

Nuevamente suspiro, se animo a mirar a la chica, en sus ojos azules pudo comprobar que era verdad lo que le decía.

-En verdad la quiero- comenzó a decir- me gustaría que estuviera conmigo no con Jason. Pero por la forma en la que habla de el le gusta demasiado. Incluso creo que esta enamorada de él.

-Eso no explica porque la besaste.

-En realidad no lo se.

Tara alzo una ceja nuevamente.

-De acuerdo si lo se, pero creo que para explicártelo te o puedo poner así- dijo él- alguna vez as tenido ganas de hacer algo pero no lo has hecho por temor a que te rechacen u otra cosa- aquello lo dijo pensando en que Tara pensaría en Garfield.

Y acertó, las palabras de Dick le hicieron pensar a Tara en él. Siempre le había querido decir lo que sentía, sin no es que el chico ya lo sabia, pero jamás se lo había dicho porque sabia que solo la veía como una amiga, y que seria inútil decírselo.

Tara bajo la vista, y Dick supo que había dado en el blanco.

-Eso me paso con Rachel, después de ver que ella esta enamorada de Jason comprendí que jamás la podría besar. Y en el momento en el que se durmió me pareció ideal para hacerlo- confeso- pero por favor no digas nada, a nadie. Eso solo complicara las cosas con Rachel, y se volverá a molestar conmigo.

-Porque dices que se volverá a molestar?- pregunto Tara.

-Se que lo hará, porque solo quedamos como amigos.

-Eso lo comprendo pero seria la primera vez que se molesta contigo no?

Dick recordó que ni ella ni Kory sabían de la apuesta que él y Garfield habían hecho y que era muy posible que Rachel nunca les diría nada a ninguna de las dos, con lo reservada que era.

-Tampoco puedes decirle a nadie- Tara solo asintió- Garfield y yo hicimos una apuesta con ella. Como las muchas que hacemos con todas las chicas de aquí. Uno de los dos tendría que conquistarla, y quien ganara tendría 100 dólares. Pero Rachel se entero y se molesto con los dos. Es la razón por la que me encontraba hoy aquí, vine a hablar con ella para explicarle y pedirle perdón.

-Supongo que te perdono- dijo Tara.

-Si lo hizo, pero…- comenzó triste- eso solo elimino cualquier oportunidad que yo tuviera con ella para que fuera mi novia.

-En verdad la quieres verdad?- dijo Tara.

-Si, pero ella esta con Jason. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Y si llego a tener una oportunidad con ella no lo dejare pasar.

Tara, asintió y le dedico una sonrisa de aliento a su amigo. Él le respondió con una sonrisa pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos. Tara se acerco a él y le dio un rápido abrazo. Dick se lo respondió, pero después de aparto de ella.

Tara se separo de el, se mordió el labio con curiosidad. Dick comprendió que ella le quería preguntar algo, así que espero a que ella hablara.

-Dick…- comenzó- Garfield también siente algo por ella?

Él no supo si ser sincero con ella, o mentirle. Aunque al mirar los ojos azules de Tara descubrió que ella ya sabia la respuesta. Y que solo se lo preguntaba para estar segura de que no tenia oportunidad con él y que era mejor dejar ir el sentimiento de afecto que tenia hacia él.

-Si- respondió Dick convencido de que Tara merecía la verdad.

-Supongo que siempre lo supe- dijo ella.

Dick le coloco una mano sobre el hombro. Ahora era ella quien necesitaba apoyo.

-Tara me dejas darte un consejo- ella solo asintió- tal vez seria mejor para los dos que te olvidaras de él, y que solo lo vieras como un amigo. Se que es difícil y es irónico que sea yo quien te da el consejo si no puedo seguirlo. Pero te lo digo como amigo, Garfield también parece haberse enamorado de Rachel, y creo que para ti seria mejor olvidarte de él. Solo te harás daño.

-Tientes razón- dijo ella sonriendo- es irónico que seas tu quien me da el consejo. Pero es cierto, lo mejor es que me olvide de él. Aunque tal ves tu también tengas que hacer lo mismo.

-Tal vez- respondió Dick no muy convencido.

Tara supo que eso lo dijo por compromiso, que no pensaba en dejar ir a Rachel tan fácil.

-Bueno ya es tardo, debería irme.

-Si- respondió Tara- si un maestro te ve saliendo de aquí a esta hora podríamos tener problemas.

Dick asintió, se sonrieron mutuamente y después él salió del cuarto. Tara se dejo caer en el sillón y estuvo pensando por un tiempo.

Dick tenia razón, ella tenia que olvidarse de Garfield, había intentado de todo para demostrarle lo que sentía por él e intentar que también él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Pero nada había dado resultado.

"_Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa a ti es porque es tuyo sino porque nunca lo fue"_

Aquella frase se planto en su mente, tenia razón. Si Garfield era para ella tenia que dejarlo ir, alejarse de él. Si Garfield sentía amor por ella, y no amistad la iba a buscar hasta que ella volviera con los demás y con él. Pero si solo la veía como una amiga la buscaría y se ella no quería volver respetaría su decisión y le daría su espacio.

Supo que debería hacerlo. Se alejaría un poco de él, tal vez eso haría que Garfield se diera cuenta de que la quería como algo mas. _Tal vez._

Después de pensar por unos minutos mas, se quedo dormida en el sillón.

-Tara- dijo Rachel sacudiendo su hombro.

Ella solo refunfuño y se giro en el sillón, pero era un espacio muy reducido y termino en el suelo. Eso basto para que se despertara. Se levanto sobándose la cadera y miro a Rachel.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto con algo de sueño.

-Llegas tarde.

Tara desvió la vista y miro un reloj. Eran las siete y media y las clases empezaban a las siete cincuenta. Corrió hasta la habitación, salió pasados unos segundos con un bulto de ropa y se metió al baño. A los diez minutos salió del baño vestida y con la toalla enredada en el cabello.

Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón y la esperaba pacientemente leyendo un libro que había comprado con Jason el domingo. Había pensado en irse, pero recordó como Tara la había esperado su primer día de clases, se lo debía. Además sabía que se sentiría mal después con ella.

Alguien toco la puerta. Rachel dejo el libro en el sillón y se levanto a abrir.

Era Jason, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Se separo de la pared al verla y sonrió.

-Hola- dijo él.

-Hola, no me malentiendas pero que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-Acabo de salir de mi cuarto y vine para ver si continuabas estando aquí- respondió- y para serte sincero me sorprende.

-Espero a Tara, se quedo dormida en el sillón y se le hizo tarde.

-Eso veo- dijo Jason mirando encima de la cabeza de Rachel para ver a Tara correr de un lado a otro- hola Tara.

-Hola Jason- exclamo ella y continuo corriendo de un lado a otro. tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta- bueno ya vámonos.

Jason dejo escapar una leve risa. Rachel la miro con cara de frustración.

-Que ocurre?

-Tara creo que primero deberías de quitarte la toalla de la cabeza antes de salir.

Tara se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Aun traía la toalla puesta.

-Maldición- mascullo antes de correr al baño.

Rachel se recargo en la puerta y miro el reloj. Faltaban dos minutos para que las clases iniciaran. Resoplo no tomándole tanta importancia, tendía cálculo y llegara tarde o no el profesor trataría de humillarla de todas formas.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Jason.

-Nada- respondió Rachel.

Tara volvió a salir del baño. Los tres se dirigieron a sus clases. Aunque Tara se despidió a medio camino ya que el gimnasio quedaba al otro lado, además de que se sentía un poco incomoda con la pareja.

Jason acompaño a Rachel hasta el salón. Soltó su mano y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, después se alejo.

Rachel se sonrojo y sonrió levemente. Entro al salón y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que el profesor aun no llegaba. Se dirigió a su lugar, Dick ya estaba sentado en el suyo y al verla llegar levanto la vista y le dedico una sonrisa. Rachel solo asintió.

-Hola Rachel- dijo él girándose en la silla.

-Hola- respondió ella sacando sus cosas.

Aunque recordó que esa mañana había despertado en su cama y lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el sillón mientras veía una película con él.

-Emm Dick, me llevaste anoche a mi cama?- pregunto llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

El se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista con el leve temor de que Tara le hubiera comentado algo.

-Si, te quedaste dormida en el sillón y me pareció que era mejor llevarte que dejarte ahí.

-Ahh… bueno gracias… supongo- dijo Rachel algo extrañada.

-De nada.

En eso el profesor entro y Dick se volteo. Hablo con Rachel varias veces durante la clase, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que ella supiera lo del beso pero se despreocupo al ver que ella no parecía saber nada. Sonrió por dentro al comprender que Tara había cumplido con su promesa.

Cuando la clase termino Dick y Rachel salieron juntos. Aunque nadie los miro extraño, ya que todos se habían enterado de que Rachel salía con Jason y que no era capaz de engañarlo. Por fin los rumores sobre su vida habían dejado de surgir, y parecía que así se quedaría. Sin que nadie hablara ya de ella o inventara cosas sobre ella.

Por fin había logrado lo que desde el primer día quiso, pasar desapercibida. Después de muchos enredos y de algunas peleas, pero por fin ya nadie la señalaba o hablaba de ella a sus espaldas.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Valla hacia mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa así hermanita- dijo Víctor.

Todos estaban reunidos bajo el árbol. Las clases ya habían terminado y estaban descansando de un día mas de escuela. Garfield hacia algunas bromas y la única en reírse era Kory, mientras que Dick rodaba los ojos, Víctor solamente escuchaba y Rachel estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo se- respondió ella- es solo que me alegra que por fin haya acabado.

-Que cosa amiga?- pregunto Kory con una sonrisa mas amplia.

-Los rumores- respondió Rachel.

-Lo que empieza bien termina bien- dijo Víctor.

-Tienes razón.

-Y espero que también ustedes hayan terminado- dijo Víctor mirando a Dick y a Garfield.

-Puedes creerlo- dijo Garfield.

-Si creo que después de todo esto no volveré a apostar.

Ambos miraron a Rachel. Ella solamente rodo los ojos, y los dos chicos sonrieron comprendiendo que para ella eso había quedado en el pasado y estaban perdonados.

-Alguien ha visto a Tara?- pregunto Kory.

-Un amigo suyo la invito a salir y ella acepto. Creo que iban a ir a comer y después al cina- respondió Víctor.

-Valla me alegro por ella- dijo Kory.

-Yo también, parece que al fin le corresponden- dijo Dick mirando de reojo a Garfield.

-Yo nunca le di a entender algo mas y siempre la trate como una amiga. Además de que cuando intente verla como algo mas que una amiga, no pude- admitió Garfield- y no me gustaría darle alas si no la quiero de ese modo.

-Parece que por fin entendiste- dijo Víctor.

-Supongo que si, no del mismo modo pero en parte.

Kory no entendía muy bien de que hablaban, y sintió como que salía sobrando en la conversación ya que parecía que hablaban de algo privado.

-Chicos me tengo que ir a… estudiar nos vemos luego- se despidió con la mano y se alejo.

-Rachel- exclamo Jason a unos pasos de ella.

-Yo también me tengo que ir- se levanto, se despidió con la mano como había hecho Kory camino hasta donde estaba Jason, tomo su mano y se alejaron juntos.

Dick y Garfield la miraron con un semblante de nostalgia. Víctor se dio cuenta de eso.

-No creen que es mejor olvidarla.

Los dos lo miraron.

-No creo que pueda- respondió Garfield.

-Tampoco yo.

-Ni aun sabiendo que esta con Jason y que no los ve mas que como amigos?

-Si- respondieron los dos a la vez.

Víctor sacudió la cabeza.

-No me importa si esta con alguien o no voy a luchar por ella- dijo Garfield.

Dick asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con su amigo. Víctor solo rodo los ojos.

-Solo prométanme que no harán nada para sabotear su relación con Jason.

-Por muy difícil que parezca en verdad lo prometo- dijo Dick.

-También yo.

Esta vez ambos estaban siendo sinceros con Víctor. Por mas que quisieran que Rachel estuviera con alguno de los dos preferían verla feliz y sabían que lo era con Jason, pero aun tenían esperanza.

Durante la tarde los tres amigos siguieron charlando sobre diferentes temas. Pero Dick y Garfield no pudieron dejar de pensar en Rachel, por increíble que pareciera se habían enamorado de ella, y sabían que aun había esperanza con ella, solo tenían que buscar el momento indicado.

**Bueno aquí termina el fic, se que no es muy buen final pero es que posiblemente tenga una segunda parte o se quede así aun no lo decido. **

**También les quiero dar gracias a: **CrazyloveTT, blackrose2797, Speisla Bei Roth xp, Rachelogan, Bjlauri, Sculllyga, aleprettycat, , Lu-agni, DomiiCalifornia, Shoujokrm26, kiobithax-angel, cuervo verde, NickyRaven, javier de jesus segura salas **por haber seguido el fic hasta el fin y por haber dejado reviews en los capítulos. Espero que les guste el final y cmo ya dije a lo mejor ai segunda parte… espero que dejen un ultimo review en este fic… ya que ya comencé a escribir otro,,, pro cmo dije mi prioridad era este y ya llego a su fin.ç =)**


End file.
